It Never Ends
by ForevainLucy
Summary: Staring Kagome from Inuyasha and Natsu from Fairy Tail. Kagome moves away to get away from trouble, but no matter where she goes it never ends. From guys flirting, girl fights, ex coming back for her, it will never end for Kagome but Natsu's by her side. He's the only one she can turn too. Rating might vary.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

**It Never ends**

**Chapter 1: Introduction**

Second Day at Fairy Tail High and all ready have freaks chasing after me. I'm Kagome Higurashi and currently being hit on by Loke the most popular guy here. "Look I'm sorry but I've already had my heartbroken by a two timer" I smiled, slamming my locker and walking away. I don't to talk about it but the two timer was Inuyasha. Right now he's probably regretting ever hurting me. "Gray your clothes" I shouted as he stopped me from arriving to my destination.

"Wow Gray-sama is sooooooo cute" Juvia and her team exclaimed. As I sat down at my desk a loud splash spilled the room. The whole room went silent. It was Natsu's normal trick and Erza got caught in it. "Who did this?" Her hollers filled the school. "Natsu" the class sighed shaking their heads. I watched Natsu in the corner talking to Happy as if nothing had happened. In a quick flash the only thing left of Natsu was his pose that was shaped into the glass windows.

Oh I almost forgot Lucy Heartfilla and Wendy Chan were with Erza Scarlet. Lucy Heartfilla is considered the second most prettiest girl here, the top is Mirajane. But Natsu says last time he was needing her, her prettiness didn't work. Happy said she was the most ugliest out of all the girls here. Lucy's face become frozen and she turned pale. _"Opps did I say that aloud"_ I thought shivering.

The day's just beginning. My heart is Racing. And I'm stuck with complete strangers. How can life get worse?


	2. Chapter 2: Why

**Chapter 2: Why me?**

**It Never Ends**

During P.E, I almost got hit by a ball because Gray kept talking to me and off course his fan girls were jealous. As if I would go out with someone who strips everyone fifteen seconds. "_Love, hatred, almost being eliminated by the I?Gray Fan club and I?Loke more Fan club._" I repeatedly thought walking around the field. Just then, a flaming football came flying at me. I dodged it by a second and screamed "Natsu". He smiled ashamed and apologized walking away with Happy. "Maybe he's not such a bad guy" I started but before I could finished Lucy said" But he's still troublesome". I nodded in agreement. Lucy and I walked to the girl's locker room to change for the last period.

As I walked out sluggishly Loke stumbled into me. "Sorry" we both unsioned as he caught me. There was an awkward silence for a second. He leaned in for a kiss, but some of his fans came down there hall and I escaped before anything could happen. I ran down the hall thinking "Saved by the fans". Not looking ahead I collided into Gray while he was half dressed. I fell on top of him. I was blushing incredibly to much. Just then the Gray fans turned to the hall. I jumped up and ran towards the classroom. Wen I turned to enter the classroom I bumped into Natsu. He was laughing, but suddenly turned around after feeling a hit on the back. "Sorry" I apologized looking at his face. "It's okay I should be apologizing for blocking the doorway" he smiled cheekily letting me enter.

I made it to my desk but before I could sit and peacefully read Leevy and Wendy jumped at me. I nearly screamed from the surprise. "Wh-what do you want" I hestistatedly asked still frightened. "What's with you and Natsu" they asked jumping up and down. "Nothing I just bumped into him and I apologized" I said irritated. "Suuuure" they laughed walking away. As they faded into the group of students I banged my on my desk annoyed.

I arrived at my house and ran to my room to avoid my mother from asking me to try her new hideous designs on or for my brother Sota to scheme me into doing his chores for him. When I got in my room and shut the door and locked it. I flew back on my bed and screamed "Ugh I hate my life". This is just the beginning of my new life. Just the beginning. I rolled over and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3 A Day At Home

**A Day At Home**

**It Never**** Ends**

_Dear Diary,_

_Today's Saturday and I'm stuck in my room. Not because I'm grounded or anything, it's because I might bump into people from my class again. Sota is at soccer practice and Mother is going food shopping. I've been sitting in this chair for five hours straight and I'm starting to have a butt cramp. TMI right? Anyway it was either lock myself in my room and pretend to study or help mother shop which when she does she sings and talks to the food. Anyway that's my family for you. I mean I would hang out with Lucy but she had something to do. And Ezra was rehearsing for a one man play. Wendy and Levy were studying something completely complicated and I couldn't hang out with the boys because I wouldn't know how to act. Plus if I did I'd probably be evil eyed by their fan girls. Anyways sounds like my mother's home with Sota. Next Time, _

_ Kagome_

"Kagome" my brother Sota chanted as I walked down the stairs. "You have company". "Compan- Natsu, Loke, Gray why are you here" I asked scared. "We were bored and you don't scare us so we decided to come to you" Natsu answered eating fish. "Plus we should be friends and get to know each other" Loke smiled running his fingers through his hair. "We got off to the wrong start so we want to fix it" Gray explained. "You boys can sleep over if you want" my mother said laughing walking into the kitchen. "Mother" I growled under my breathe. "We're sleeping over for the day" Loke exclaimed. _"Why do I feel like my mother made a huge mistake"_ I thought shaking my head. Alright the day is all about you Kagome" Gray smiled. "Gray your shirt" I screamed. "Mom they're quite friendly over there" Sota said embarrassed. "I know but that's what makes it exciting dear" my mother laughed.

So this is where drama begins in my life. Please save me! **"Natsu don't use your fire and Gray stop freezing the TV!".**


	4. Chapter 4: Who I What?

**It Never Ends**

**Chapter 4: Who I What?**

I was fighting Gray and soon Natsu joined in. Loke grabbed me out of the fight brawl and it was a good thing too. A few minutes later I was bandaging scars and bruises. My brother Sota was spying around the corner. We began talking and soon began laughing. "they aren't half bad" I thought standing up. "Popcorn anyone" I asked turning on the TV. "Yes extra spicy" Natsu exclaimed. "Extra butter" Gray said. "Extra caramel" Loke said. "With you of course". Loke ended up with a footprint on his face.

That night I had to share a room with them. "My mom's idea". The boys are taking a bath. I Guess anyway I decided to write in my diary during the silence.

**Dear Diary,**

**_You already know that Loke, Natsu, and Gray are staying over. Sota is lurking around following everything we're doing. Mother is as carefree as the wind. And I'm overreacting. I mean three guys spending the night at my house. In the same room. Topless. I mean nothing can go wrong right? say it's true... Anyway mother brought in the blankets and pillows. It's too quiet and it's scaring me. Oh well. In my opinion if I had to choice who I would date would be_**

Just then Natsu came behind me and screamed in my ear. I slammed my journal and threw it in my drawer. "What" I yelled as Gray and Loke entered. "What you two doing" Gray asked. "If your making out we'll gladly leave". My face went blank. "What would she see in a guy that likes fire" Loke asked teasing him. "She was writing- what do you mean by that" Natsu yelled. "She was writing what in her journal" Loke questioned having his head on Natsu's face.

"N-nothing" I blushed hiding my face. "She was writing who she would date" Natsu answered, "Natsu" I screamed. _"Talk about privacy"_. "Oh really" Loke said intriged. "B-but I didn't finish because Natsu came in before I could write it" I hesitated. "Well tell us who do you want to date" Loke asked. "W-what" I said my face blushing bright red. "I want to know who you want" Loke said moving closer to me. "U-um well I guess I would say" I started. "Sis mom needs you downstairs" Sota interrupted walking into the room. "Thank you Sota I love you" I said, kissing his cheeks and running down the stairs.

* * *

**What's going to happen tomorrow at school? Will she spill everything? And how will the guys react? Find out in the next chapter: I love...**


	5. Chapter 5: He's your what?

**He's your what?**

** It Never Ends**

"_Who do I like_" I thought as Lucy walked up behind him. "I heard the guys spent the night over at your house" Lucy interrupted my thoughts. "where did you hear that from" I asked trying to lie. "So they didn't" Lucy asked. "I never said the didn't nor did" I replied. "Loke said that it was a great night" Lucy laughed. "he even said all four of you guys had to share a room together". "_I will die before lunch time_" I thought walking ahead to the classroom.

I walked in and everyone was staring at me. I glupped and sat at my sit. Loke hit my desk and yelled "Hey Kagome we're still waiting for you to answer my question". The class was staring me down. "Oh, how you're pride became bigger than your head or how your start idiotic rumors around the school" I remarked opening my book. "about who you wrote about in your diary" Loke said still with his voice echoing through the classroom. "It wasn't you" I answered slamming my book down. "And it wasn't gray nor Natsu nor any other boy in this entire school it was my ex boyfriend Inuyasha". "Now please leave me to my book" I demanding sticking my nose into the back.

Just then, Natsu and gray ran into my desk knocking my book over. "Natsu what's wrong with you" I asked picking up my book. "There's like this crazy psycho maniac running down the halls screaming your name with a big fat sword and destroying everything" Gray answered. Just then the door flew open and there stood... "Inuyasha" I screamed.

"That's your ex boyfriend" Loke questioned dumbstruck. "Why you leave Kagome" Inuyasha asked mad. "Why are you still as stupid and dangerous as I left you" I remarked. "by the way your the one who broke it off going after Kikyo and mistaking me for her". "Look I'm sorry" Inuyasha said placing his sword on his waist. "Where's the others". "Doing their own thing". "Can you please go back and stop destroying this school and I'm actually very happy here" I asked walking towards him. "Why" he whined with his doggy ears sulking down. "B-because I already have a new boyfriend" I hesitated. "Who" he questioned looking around. I grabbed Natsu and replied "Him! So you can just on Natsu let's go get some water". i dragged him out the room as fast as I could.

When we came back everyone was staring at us. "why him" Loke yelled. "Because he would be my first choice, gray would be the second and you'd be the last guy from this entire world i would choice" I shouted. Everyone was really glaring at me now. "Uhhh anyway I'll be going to lunch bye" I said running out the door.

"What" Natsu, Gray, and Loke shouted confused. Everyone started laughing.

* * *

** Thanks for reading chapter five. I hope you enjoy the next chapter :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Video Chat

**It Never Ends**_  
_

**Chapter 6: Video Chat  
**

_With such an embarrassing confession, I'm glad that today's a Saturday. But believing I was the only one in love with him, breaks my heart. What am i thinking he's the only to blame. But I'm sooo stupid for believing every stupid word you said to me. Ugh need to stop listening to this song._

I got up and shut off my CD player. I went to my computer and turned it on. Natsu wanted to chat with me. I accepted the chat.

"Hey Natsu" I smiled feeling heartbroken. "About yesterday" I trailed off. He shook his head and said "It's okay you were just using me as bait. And I was pretty happy about what you said about me being your number one choice". I blushed. _Was he actually blushing, he's kinda cute._ "What's wrong you seem sad" he asked. H-he saw right through me. "Um well I was just thinking of some things" I stated sinking. "About your ex huh" Natsu asked again looking though the screen. "Are you a mind reader or something" I asked laughing. "I guess so" Natsu said joining in the joke.

It had been a couple of hours we talked until he had to go. "See you Monday" Natsu smiled signing off. "Yeah Monday" I blushed.

Sota walked in. "Why you smiling you're creeping me out" Sota asked backing away. "Come here I want a hug" I shouted chasing him down the stairs. "No kagome stop" Sota screamed.

When my mother walked in, she smiled and replied "Dinner's ready". I was nugging Sota in the head. "Stay out my room and out of my daydreams got it sport" I whispered in his ear. "Y-yeah" he answered running off.

"Can't wait until Monday comes" I thought humming towards the Kitchen.

* * *

**What will be awaiting Kagome's Monday after the chat with Natsu? Find out on July 31. Sorry for taking awhile for the new chapter to come out. I know it's quite lazy and short but the next one will probably the longest chapter. ~ForevainlovewithInuyasha**


	7. Chapter 7: Never Together Ever!

**It Never Ends **

**Chapter 7: We are NEVER EVER EVER getting back together**

Loke was walking into the school undercover to hide from his fan group. "_She has a dog demon boyfriend, well ex it's like what happened with Lucy well, before we got together_" Loke thought. "Loke why did you say that we were together I got jumped by your whole fan club" Lucy screamed interrupting his thoughts. "Hey Luc I know they're annoying right" Loke smiled. "Hey Lokers He's over here" Lucy hollered pushing Loke away. The fan girls trampled over each other to see him. "Luc was that okay" Erza asked holding her, her binder. "Payback" Lucy laughed walking into the school.

"Can you like stop following me it's like creeping me out" Kagome demanded walking fast. "Your dating him that fire breathing creep" Inuyasha questioned. "You'd be better with Koga". "One stop getting Miroku to do your dirty work and secondly Koga's with Ayame remember" Kagome scolded turning around. Inuyasha stopped in his tracks and scratched his head. "and plus are you really in a position to be calling anyone creepy with dog ears on your head" she continued. "We-" he started. "We are never ever **EVER** getting back together" Kagome interrupted walking away into the school leaving Inuyasha standing alone among the students.

"Natsu what do you mean you like her, you can't" Gray said shaking his head. "What do you mean" Natsu asked shocked. "I mean your you, your a simpleton" Gray explained. "Not Ice man" Natsu yelled. "Wanna go Fireball" Gray questioned pulling off his pants, the only thing he still had on. "Gray-sama your clothes" Juvia yelled. Gray ignored her statement.

Kagome, Lucy and Erza walked passed saying "Gray your naked in the hall beware of your fan girls". Gray jumped and ran to the bathroom with his clothes. "Ha I won that battle" Natsu laughed walking into the room. "It really wasn't a battle more like a trivia" Kagome stated. "Yeah like how much you two resemble each other" Lucy laughed.

"Don't compare me to him" they unioned. The class laughed looking at the two. Suddenly the room got quiet. Kagome looked up at the silent class. "Um Kagome, the window" Lucy finally said. Kagome turned around to see Inuyasha standing on the window beak. "Sit" Kagome yelled and continued to read her book.

The class watched him disappear from the window. It wasn't to long until he was in the classroom. "Get this through your brain, we are **NEVER EVER EVER** getting back together" Kagome stated. "Everyone here is a witness, so please do not come back, get with Kikyo and live the life you wanted with her". Kagome walked out the room and Lucy went after her.

"Great this is bad there is going to be a room fill of angry woman and that's never good" Loke stated. "Seriously" Wendy questioned.

* * *

**~ sorry for the long wait I've been busy, but here it is I hoped you enjoyed ~ ForevainlovewithInuyasha**


	8. Chapter 8: Been There All This Time

**It Never Ends **

**Chapter 8: Been There all this Time**

"Natsu, I can't find Kagome" Lucy screamed running into the classroom. The Class was staring at each other in silence. Natsu finally broke the silence with the door slamming behind him. "We're going with him" Gray stated dragging Loke out the room.

Natsu was racing through the school yard looking for Kagome. "Kagome, Kagome" he hollered. He went passed the fountains and the garden, shouting her name. Gray and Loke were close behind. "He really is intrigued by Kagome" Gray said. "Yeah, we had no chance from the beginning" Loke laughed.

Meanwhile, Kagome was walking through the forest of the school. She had tears in her eyes with her hand trying to cover them. "The beautiful scenery is like from my book, by now the prince would be looking for her" Kagome giggled. "God, did I make the wrong decision". Kagome crutched down balling out tears.

Natsu was still searching for her shouting her name. "_Hi my name's Kagome, it's nice to meet you_". "_I'm Natsu_". "_Her smile was always bright, she has always smiled through everything_". Her smile beamed in his head. "_This is the school Forest, it's one of the oldest in the school_". "_Wow, I'd go here when I'd cry it'd help me through_". Natsu stopped and ran the opposite way. "Natsu where are you going, are you giving up searching for her" Gray screamed. "No" he replied back disappearing the forest.

"Kagome" Natsu screamed. Kagome stood and turned around. "Natsu" she answered. "Natsu, wh-where are you". "Kagome" she continued to here. She looked all around to see him appear in front of her. "Kagome" she heard louder. "Natsu" she said turning around to she him jump on her.

"Were you looking for me" Kagome questioned. "Y-yeah nonstop I was scared that you would disappear and never return" Natsu answered gasping for air. Kagome had her handkerchief in her hand wiping his tears. Natsu and Kagome began walking back after awhile.

_"You've been walking with me all this time, you're my prince in this story". "You just don't know it yet"._

* * *

**~Hope you like this edition, thank you for the reviews and followers. For everything you've guys been walking with me all this time. You guys are amazing. ~** _ForevainlovewithInuyasha_


	9. Chapter 9: Surprise! Surprise!

**It Never Ends **

**Chapter 9: Surprise! Surprise!**

The next day at school was hectic. "Kagome are you okay, did that Inuloser dude kidnap you" Wendy asked. The class was questions collided into a big murmur. "Eh no I just got lost in the forest" Kagome answered. "More importantly are you okay Natsu" Lucy said. "You were kinda frustrated and mad yesterday when you heard she went missing". "Huh, uh yeah I didn't eat so yeah" Natsu laughed.

"I hear there is suppose to be a new student today somewhere around the end of school" Gray said walking into the classroom. "Gray-sama" Juvia exclaimed jumping towards him. Gray dodged Juvia and continued to talk to Loke. "Juvia's sad" Juvia cried pouring waterfall of tears out.

The room began to fill with water. "Gray stop her crying or we're going to drown" Lucy shrieked. "Wh-yyy" Gray hesitated seeing Erza's aura surrounded her. "J-juvia I'm sorry" Gray said patting her on the back. Juvia grabbed Gray and hugged him tightly.

The class was laughing, seeing Gray struggle from Juvia's embrace.

**~Feudal Ara~**

"Inuyasha, I told you it was going to back fire" Sango stated. "Without Kagome it's boring" Shippo complained. "Can you guys shut up!" Inuyasha shouted. "You know the saying: Treat me like a queen I'll treat you like a King treat me like a game I'll show you how to play" Miroku replied walking up from his daily roam around the village. Miroku groaned in pain as Sango grabbed his ear. "You really shouldn't say things that apply to yourself too" Shippo said playing with the butterflies. "You blew your chance and how many times did Kagome risk her life for you" Sango questioned dropping Miroku with his ear to the ground.

"uh" Inuyasha faded. "About 5 to 7 and if t weren't for her you'd still be pinned to that tree" Sango yelled walking away. Kirara meowed trumping behind Sango. "You know she's right, Inuyasha" Shippo agreed.

"Anyway why are you here" Miroku asked. "You're usually with Kikyo". "Kikyo left for a few weeks" Inuyasha answered sighing. "She needed to clear something".

**~ P.E ~**

"Loke stop flirting with the freshmen and actually exercise" Kagome screamed dogding them. "Gray stop freezing them and put on your clothes". "Kagome stop being a sour puss and enjoy your time" Natsu smiled jumping on her. "Calm down and Fine I'll try" Kagome laughed.

"Kagome and Natsu are getting along pretty well" Lucy said. "They liiiike each other" Happy stated.

The bell rang and everyone returned to class. "The new student should be here any minute now" Gray said impatient. "It's no big deal you get new students all the time" Kagome stated reading her book. "I'm going to get together with this new student" Loke stated. "It's a girl" Wendy asked. "Of Course" Gray remarked.

"Anyway I forgot my pencil in my locker I'm going to get it". Kagome began walking towards the door. The door opened and the class was silent. "Um well Lucy we still can be together" Loke smiled. Lucy hit him with a book. "K-K-kikyo" Kagome hesitated with fear in her face.

* * *

**~ Hope you enjoy this chapter, next chapter coming soon. Also Special Thanks to kagome55678 & PiePiePiePiePie for the support ~ ForevainlovewithInuyasha**


	10. Chapter 10: A Twisted Fate

**It Never Ends **

**Chapter 10: A Twisted Fate**

"Kikyo" Kagome said with fear in her eyes. Indeed it was Kikyo who was wearing the school uniform: white tee, tan vest, and a tan skirt. The silence room was like an aroma.

"They look kinda identical" the class murmured. "We're not identical" they yelled. "I'm her reincarnation" Kagome explained. "I'm her past life she's my future life" Kikyo added. "I'm confused who are you" Natsu asked eating a chicken leg. Kagome sighed. "Anyway, I'm Kikyo I'll be in your class for a few weeks" Kikyo announced.

"Wait your Kikyo" Natsu questioned. Everyone shook their heads in disgrief. "Natsu keep up please" Gray begged. "No Natsu's right, she's Kikyo the one who destroyed Kagome's relationship" Lucy stated. The class started talking at once. "Whoa, whoa I'm Fine guys so just treat her like you treat me" Kagome smiled.

"You mean flirt with her constantly" Loke asked. "She's has a boyfriend and he will hurt you, keep that in mind" Kagome stated with a smile. "Yes he's very caring" Kikyo added. "Two girls who have the same power, same destiny, and the same love interest" Loke whispered. "It's going to be hectic" Gray replied.

The bell rang for lunch to begin. Happy flew in and screamed "Natsu! I need your help". Natsu was no where to be found. "Wh-where's Natsu" Happy asked saddened. "With Kagome in the forest" Wendy answered. "They always go there" Erza added eating her strawberry cake. Happy left in a hurry to Natsu. "_Wonder what that was about_" Gajeel thought.

Kagome and Natsu were running back when the students were scattered around the front. "Kikyo it that what I think it is" Kagome asked certain of the answer. "That is exactly what you think it is" Kikyo answered. "Naraku".

The cruel laugh of Naraku was overlapping the birds. The trees where wiltering, the sky was growing gray, and the school was disappearing. Animals were dying at the scene and laying in their cool, hard ground.

"Wind Scar" echoed through the air. "Inuyasha" the two shouted. The wind picked as if it was a vacuum cleaner. "Kagome" Sango and Shippo screamed jumping off Kirara. "Shippo, Sango how'd y-" Kagome started as a gust of wind flew passed her.

"Kagome, did Inuyasha hurt you in any way" Koga asked skidding to a stop. "K-koga Nice to see you again" Kagome smiled brushing the hair out her face. "Only her heart" Shippo murmured.

"No time to be chatting we have to save the school" Kikyo interrupted. "Kikyo how dare you leave without telling me" Inuyasha scolded. "You have no right to scold me" Kikyo yelled.

"Hey, mutt I'm gonna make you pay for hurting Kagome's heart" Koga interrupted. "Shut up, I'm talking to Kikyo right now" Inuyasha said. everyone was fighting. Kagome was sighing and shaking her head in disgrief.

"I think I pity Kagome more than I pity us" Gray whispered to Lucy. "Agreed" Lucy nodded. "What where's Juvia" Wendy asked looking around. Naraku crooked laugh broke up the fights and silenced everyone.

"Seriously do you need to laugh every time you want to make an entrance" Kikyo and Kagome asked shaking their heads. "I pity weak mortals like you" Naraku said. "But Koga, Shippo, and Kirara aren't mortals they're demons, and Inuyasha's half so the correct term would be: I pity weak creatures like you" Kagome stated. Everyone agreed. "Shut up, I will let you feel remorse for this girl" Naraku laughed holding Juvia with one of his tenticals.

"Wouldn't it be much easier to use Kagome or Kikyo their are more people to challenge you not saying we don't care for her it's just it'd be more interesting" Gray asked scratching his head. "Gray clothes" Lucy whispered. "Eh" Gray replied shrugging.

Naraku grabbed Kikyo and Kagome with his tenticals and dropped Juvia laughing with a wickered smile on his face. Gray caught the unconscious Juvia. "Now fight till the death" Naraku smiled. "You should've took Lucy no one would've missed her" Happy giggled. Lucy gave Happy the death look.

"Who will survive?Only one can survive and one can die" Naraku wickedly laughed. "Who will you choice Inuyasha?".

* * *

**Hope you enjoy this chapter, more coming soon. ~ ForevainlovewithInuyasha**


	11. Chapter 11: Again?

Before the story begins I'd like to to thank all the readers and everyone of followed, Favorited, and reviewed. It means so much. Enjoy:)

* * *

**It Never Ends **

**Chapter 11: Again?**

"_Who will you choice Inuyasha_" Naraku evil laugh aroused around campus.

"That's really stupid even I know, he can't choose either" Natsu interrupted the silence. "Naraku's like that" Sango explained. "He does that to get under Inuyasha's skin" Miroku added. "Can't we do something" Happy whispered in Shippo's ear. "No if we move he might hurt one of them" Shippo murmured.

"This is really actually Gray's fault, He suggested the dumbest thing" Loke coughed. "But it was Natsu who was standing by Kagome he could have saved her" Gray blamed. "Don't blame this on me, he wouldn't be here if they'd stop coming to this school" Natsu shouted. Everyone began to argue.

"Ow" Naraku said. Everyone looked at him with questioning eyes. "See Kikyo I told you it'd work" Kagome smiled standing up. She grabbed Kikyo's hand and ran off the roof.

"Let's meet them halfway" Lucy said running into the building. Gray, Natsu and Erza followed behind. "Naraku prepare to die" Inuyasha shouted pulling out his sword. "Oh you mustn't do that Inuyasha, you might hurt the people inside" Naraku laughed.

"Kagome" Gray called. "Hey guys let's go" Kagome shouted running passed them. "O-okay".

Kagome, Kikyo and the others arrived outside just in time. Kagome handed Kikyo a bow and some arrows. "Only one chance" Kagome said. "Hey we need to distract him" Natsu explained to the Inuyasha gang. "They're going to shoot once he's distracted".

Naraku looked at the weak creatures below him trying to distract him from his true targets. "You weak pe- creatures are pathetic, insulting me" Naraku yelled. Kikyo and Kagome released the arrows and let them soar.

"Why'd you shoot" Inuyasha asked. "He annoyed us" They stated pulling on their bows.

Naraku disappeared before the arrows hit him. "I'll be back Kagome and Kikyo" his voice echoed. "We won" Koga shouted. "Uh no we won" Loke replied. They argued until they heard giggles fill the air. "What" Loke asked. Kagome and Kikyo looked at each other and smiled "We both won".

"Let's go back Kikyo" Inuyasha said. "But I'm a student here" Kikyo stated. "I want to be a student here" Shippo yelled. "Yeah, if I get to see Kagome everyday I wouldn't mind" Sango added. "B-But" Inuyasha started. "I'm going to this school" Koga interrupted. "No one cares for you, do what you want" Inuyasha told Koga.

"Why don't we all just go to the school with us, everyone would be pleased" Shippo smiled. "Go idea squirrel" Natsu smiled patting Shippo's back. "I'm a fox" Shippo announced.

"So Kagome how about you and I get together once and for all" Koga said putting one hand on his hip and the other around Kagome. "Um Koga I-" Kagome started. "She's already Natsu's" Happy interrupted. "You mean that fire ball is dating MY Kagome".

"I'm not a fire ball, doggy" Natsu said eating fire. "I'm not a dog, I'm a wolf" Koga stated. "No he's a wolf" Natsu said pointing to Inuyasha. "Don't compare me to that mutt" Koga snapped. "But aren't you from the same breed, you both are related because you're both from the dog family" Lucy explained. "It's just that dogs are more tame than wolves" Levy added.

Koga and Inuyasha looked at each other. "We are nothing the same" they shouted. Kagome laughed "It's going to be like this everyday". The bell rang. "Oh school's over, come Kagome and Kikyo let's go shopping for our room" Lucy smiled. Kikyo went to meet the rest of the girls and they bailed.

"What just happened" Natsu asked. "The girls bailed" Koga said. "Even Sango left" Miroku sighed. "Gray-sama" Juvia said. Gray jumped and said "Juvia the girls are going shopping they wanted you to come with". "Okay Juvia's leaving now" Juvia stated walking away.

"Anyway let's go play some basketball" Jellal said walking passed them. "Maybe the scaredy cat will be calm after playing awhile". "I'm not a scaredy cat" Gray shouted. "Yeah yeah let's go Natsu" Loke smiled. "Let's go guys it might be fun" Natsu stated to Inuyasha, Koga and Miroku.

"Ugh we left our wallets at school" the girls groaned walking back to school.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! ~ ForevainlovewithInuyasha**


	12. Chapter 12: Eh! What?

**It Never Ends **

**Chapter 12: Eh! What?**

* * *

_**Kagome Higurashi here, a lot of things happened in my life. I'm experiencing one now.** _

"Uh Natsu what are you doing" I asked watching him dancing in a clown outfit. "Having Fun" He answered jumping off the table. "Haha I see" Kagome laughed.

"Hey Kagome" Lucy shouted walking in. "Lucy Hey are the preparations done" Kagome asked walking over to her. "Yeah you want to see" Lucy replied handing her a file.

"Sure and is Wendy still coming to help out". "Don't know she's still trying to see if Romeo is okay with canceling their first date" Lucy whispered. "Well if it's like that then it's okay if she can't come, I know how important that is" Kagome winked. "True, let's go meet with the others" Lucy laughed walking out with Kagome.

"What's up with that" Loke asked. "I don't know but all the girls have been acting strange lately" Gray stated. "Even Juvia not that she wasn't before".

"Has anyone seen Kagome" a voice asked. "Huh, Sota what are you doing here" Inuyasha questioned. "I just transferred and I was going to give her the bento she left this morning" Sota answered. "They should be back shortly" Natsu smiled. "_That must be the boy sis is crushing on_" Sota thought.

"Sota" Kagome said stopping by him. "Sis you left your bento at home again" Sota said handing her the bento. "Thanks, but class is about to start you should get going" Kagome alerted him. "I'll go with you". "It's okay I'll manage" Sota smiled running down the hall. "Be careful" Kagome shouted. "What" Kagome asked looking at the confused eyes.

"We finished the piece that got destroyed in the move" Levy said. "That's great" Kikyo smiled. "Sango and I have already decided the food and Cana decided the drinks". "I have already ordered the desserts" Erza assured walking up. "Well Lucy and I already ordered the outfits for the event" Kagome stated. "Wendy and Juvia just finished the invitations" Juvia shouted running up.

"What are you planning girls" Koga asked raising an ebrow. "Well if you want to ruin the surprise" Lucy giggled. "It's Prom" Kagome smiled. "Eh". "Yep prom and everyone has to have a date" Cana added to a breather from her beer. "Why" Gray questioned. "Duh, prom queen and king" Wendy laughed. "_Oh brother_".

"But most of us are already taken" Lucy said. "Like Wendy is going with Romeo, Erza and Jellal, Levy and Gajeel, Sango and Miroku and Inuyasha and Kikyo". "You guys have to buy you tuxedos". "Also I and Kagome are hosting so of course we have to have dates but we'll plan that later".

"Oh and Koga great news Ayame is here" Kagome exclaimed. Koga's eyes widened. "Koga I missed you" a voiced exclaimed walking in the door. "hehe me too" he voice trailed off.

"I have to go pick up Sota and we girls have to try on our gowns so bye" Kagome stated leaving down the hall with the girls.

"Why, do we have to do this" Romeo asked plopping into a chair. "Because if we don't their wrath is scarier than the world ending" Miroku shivered. "Let's go pick out tuxedos" Inuyasha sighed. "Yeah let's go before the witches come back" Gray agreed. "Hai" the boys saluted leaving the room.

* * *

**So Proms coming up and the guys have to ask the girls... wish them luck! Anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter :) ~ ForevainlovewithInuyasha**


	13. Chapter 13: Five Days til Prom

"It's 1,500 dollars, I'm not paying for that" Inuyasha hollered. "They must be idiots if they think we're paying for this" Miroku added.

"I hope you're not talking about us, when you say idiots" Kagome replied to Miroku's statement. The guys turned towards the door to see their dates stand there. "Um, no we.. I didn't" Miroku lied. "Sure" the girls murmured sitting down.

"Why are you here anyway" Gray asked closing his magazine. "Oh we decided we'd help you pick out your tuxedos" Lucy answered. "Kikyo and I thought it'd be so cute if we couples were the same colors" Kagome added.

"Twin thoughts" Jellal and Gajeel laughed. "We're not Twins" they scolded flipping their hair back. "Anyway, you should thanks us".

"For what, the tuxedos are 1,500 dollars each we're not paying that much" Inuyasha snapped. "Okay two things, One you're Idiots and Two it's Tuxedos not Checksedos" Kikyo laughed. The girls hid their laughter behind their hands. Kikyo typed in the website and said "There and they're in your budget too".

"Levy and Wendy are wearing black, Lucy is wearing pink, Juvia is wearing white, Erza is wearing red, Cana wearing yellow and Kikyo and I are wearing purple" Kagome stated.

"So Gajeel and Romeo wear black, Gray wears white, Jellal wears red, and I wear purple" Inuyasha questioned. "Pretty much but Sango is still undecided on what dress she's going to wear so Miroku your colors not decided yet" Levy added.

"We finally had Sango decide on the color she wanted" Cana shouted running in the room. "What color" Juvia asked. "Baby Blue" Sango smiled. "I guess Miroku's baby blue" Jellal whispered. "guess so".

"Well sorry to disturb since you don't have that much we'll pitch in" Kagome smiled following the girls out the door.

"Natsu you need to ask Kagome to the prom" Loke said when he knew they were gone. "Why?" Natsu questioned. "Yeah why. i'm asking Kag-" Koga said as Inuyasha threw his notebook at him. "Kagome don't want you" Inuyasha smirked looking at Koga's face. "Why? Kagome's completely in love with you" Gray yelled.

"Hey guys I-" Kagome started walking in the door. "Forgot my... bo-ok". "Um hey Kagome we're just talking about how excited we are for the prom" Loke lied. "Uh sure I'm... gonna leave.. now" Kagome stated walking out.

"Ask her" Gray glared. "And Loke I don't think Lucy would want you to ask her out in a million years". "Wha- not true" Loke yelled. "You should ask still, she can't turn you down you're the only guy not taken" Koga disagreed. "Haha so true" Inuyasha laughed.

**The Next Day**

* * *

"So who you going to prom with" Kagome asked. "There is only one guy to go with Natsu's taken by you so.." Lucy answered. "Not really he hasn't asked me yet but i have to tell you something" Kagome said whispering into Lucy's ear.

"why are we stalking them again" Natsu asked. "I told you Kagome want's you to go to prom with you" Gray whispered. "More like she's waiting to go with him" Loke remarked. "Yeah for him to ask her".

"Um where'd they go" Natsu asked interrupting their conversation. "Looking for us" Kagome said as the boys looked up in fear.

"Why are you spying on us". "To be honest we're trying to get Natsu to ask you out to prom" Loke explained. Kagome kneeled down to where they were "Natsu can ask me if he wants, it really doesn't even matter if he's not doing it on his own" Kagome sighed. "So when he's ready to ask someone to prom he'll do it himself". "Bye boys" Lucy waved walking away with Kagome.

"What are you going to do now Natsu" Gray asked turning his head towards the confused Natsu. "Lucy's adorable when she waves" Loke drooled.

Five days till prom, and four people without dates how will prom go? tune in on the next chapter of It Never Ends.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed:) ~ ForevainlovewithInuyasha**


	14. Chapter 14: Prom

**It Never Ends **

**Chapter 14: Prom**

* * *

The past five days have been super busy. So busy I still don't have a date. Well there is like only five hours until prom so it'll be okay.

"Natsu stop eating the food and start getting ready for the prom" Lucy shouted putting up the banner. "I thout you finishd thiz stuff alreade" Natsu mumbled eating a cupcake. "Either eat then talk or don't eat at all" Levy said walking passed. "And we would've if **SOME** idiots wouldn't have played basketball and destroyed everything we had put up in about a 3 day progress".

"Who are the idiots you're talking about" Jellal asked walking in with the rest of the guys. "**YOU**" the girls yelled ignoring the work. "That's hurtful" Koga said walking towards Ayame. "No, what's hurtful is our all went into planning and designing this place to have it destroyed in 45 seconds by a bunch of idiots" Ayame snapped. "Juvia agrees" Juvia nodded.

"By the way what color am I wearing for tonight" Koga asked. "What do you mean". "Exactly what I asked" Koga stated. "I sent you the color in a text four days ago, I called you and left a message 4 days ago, how can you not know what color you're wearing" Ayame questioned. "You did, well you see I have you on block" Koga said scratching his head.

"It's best you guys leave and help him buy a green tuxedo" Kagome said. "Let's go before Ayame murders Koga" Inuyasha murmured.

"Good they're gone alright let's get into our dresses" Lucy smiled. "Let's go" Levy exclaimed running out the door with Wendy.

**15 minutes till Prom**

"So Cana are you be escorted by" Wendy asked. "By some demon, I met him and we talked and he said he'd meet me here" Cana answered. The girls heard a knock on the door. "Come in" they yelled.

"Natsu, what are you doing here" Lucy grasped. "Haha very funny" Kagome mocked. "Um I wanted to ask Kagome to go to prom with me" Natsu answered. "Aw how sweet, so Kagome what are you going to do" Sango teased. "Well I can't accept it" Kagome started. Everyone as shocked. "Just kidding I would be honored to go to prom with you". "Haha Thanks.." Natsu trailed.

"It's time" the guys announced walking in. The girls stared in amazement. "What" the guys questioned annoyed. "Kawaii" they giggled. "Ugh let's go the football game starts at 10 and we're not missing it" Gray stated leading Juvia out the room. "Well.. Let's go" Lucy said walking out the room. "Lucy wait for me, Your date" Loke yelled chasing her. "_He's never going to get her_" they thought sighing.

"Where's your date" Gray asked opening the door. "He should be here" Cana said looking around. "I'm here" a voice called. "Sesshomaru" the Inu Gang gasped staring at him in sunshine yellow tux. "Brother, what are you doing here and where's Rin" Inuyasha asked. "With Sota handing out the tickets to the rest of the students" Sesshomaru answered walking in.

"Are there any more surprises before we go in" Gajeel asked looking at them. "Why us" the group shouted. "You're always having someone appearing causing trouble". "Inuyasha" Gray coughed. Inuyasha give him the death stare. Gray perked up quick. "Well if Rin and Sesshomaru are here than Jaken is here too" Kagome said. "You mean that weak lame excuse to call a demon" Inuyasha laughed. "You say that about every demon you exterminate" Kikyo and Kagome stated hitting him on his arms. "Are you sure you aren't twins" Loke mumbled. "We're sure" Kagome and Kikyo said annoyed walking into the prom.

Every flavor cupcake, piece of cake, doughnut, chocolate, and candy money can buy filled the room with a sweet aroma. Every type of soda was sitting on a table decorated with strings and flowers. The lights deamed perfectly to be romantic but still had a funky vibe. Signs around the top of the walls read "Vote for the and SuperKing" or "Enjoy the prom" or "Welcome to the firs official prom". The party had already began and everyone was dancing, chatting or watching.

"Isn't this Wendy's first date with Romeo" Kagome asked. "Yeah I can't believe he agreed" Lucy laughed. "But it turned out quite good" Kagome smiled. "It did". "Who'd you vote for" Levy asked walking over. "It's a secret" they giggled. "Very Funny" Levy mocked.

"Looks like the girls are enjoying themselves" Loke stated drinking a Root Beer. "That's good" Miroku nodded. "But I feel bad they had to start all over with decorating the room". "Guilty Pleasure" Inuyasha murmured. "What" Loke asked raising on ebrow. "Nuthing" Inuyasha replied drinking a Coke.

"Gray-sama do you hate Juvia that much" Juvia asked looking at him. "It's not that I hate you, it's just you're to attached to me" Gray answered drinking his drink. "It's just that Juvia fell for you at first sight that's all" Juvia stated. "Well our abilities are similar so I see where you're coming from" Gray mumbled blushing. "Gray-sama will you ever feel the same about Juvia" Juvia asked again. "Well I-i" Gray started looking into Juvia's eyes. They looked into each others eyes and moved closer to one another. Their lips touched one anothers.

Lucy, Kagome, and Wendy were peeking behind the corner giggling. They silently cheered "_They kissed_". They tiptoed back into the prom before the scene was done.

The music slowed by the time Gray and Juvia returned to the crowd. "Would you like to dance Lucy" Loke asked holding out his hand. "I would love too" Lucy said trying not to blush. "Would you like to dance Kagome" Natsu asked next. "It'd be my pleasure". Soon everyone was dancing except Kikyo and Inuyasha. "We have to talk" Kikyo said dragging Inuyasha out.

"What do we ha-" Inuyasha started as Kikyo kissed him. Everyone was behind the door watching the scene. "What a mutt" Koga huffed. "You did the same expression when I kissed you like that" Ayame said. Everyone turned around to see Koga hiding his blushing face. Kikyo and Inuyasha started walking back and everyone ran starting to dance again.

"Lucy it's our que" Kagome whispered. Lucy nodded walking towards the stage. "Hi Classmates and Friends and Welcome to the first Prom here at Fairy Tail Academy. We will now announce the and SuperKing." Kagome and Lucy said into their microphones. Everyone was anxiously waiting for the answer. "And the winners are... Cana and Sesshomaru" Lucy and Kagome smiled.

Kagome and Lucy crowned the couple their crowns. "They are a really cute couple" Sango said. "Don't make me puke" Inuyasha said covering his mouth. "What's wrong Juvia and Gray why are you so distant from each other" Wendy questioned looking at the two hiding their faces. "She's not my girlfriend" Gray snapped walking over to the drinks. "A good friend would go over and calm him down but a friend that doesn't want to die will leave him alone" Loke replied. "I choose 2" the guys stated drinking the drinks. "Wimps" Erza murmured walking passed.

**The Next Day**

"Um Gray you're red and naked" Kagome said walking passed him. "And your fan club has taken about 75 photos of it" Lucy added following behind. Gray threw on his pants and sat at the table with the rest.

"Juvia what's wrong" Wendy screamed shaking her. "_Prom_... _Kissed_... _Couple_... _Gray-sama_... _in Heaven_" Juvia said as her face was a bright red. "Juvia stay with us" Levy said getting a towel.

"Don't we have a test tomorrow to study for" Natsu asked biting into a chicken wing. "You do we study for that doing our breaks" Erza stated lifting from her strawberry cake. "What and you didn't tell us" the guys mumbled. "We're your girlfriends not your mothers" Sango laughed. "So Lucy's my girlfriend" Loke smirked. "**I AM NOT AND NEVER BE**" Lucy screamed. "What.. Juvia's not my girlfriend" Gray said finally tuning into the talk. "mhh hm" the girls nodded.

"I'm not lying" Gray protested. "Sure you aren't" the girls continued. "**I'M NOT**". Kagome and Kikyo just laughed saying "It's only the beginning, It Never Ends". "Twins" Jellal smirked. "We're not Twins" Kagome and Kikyo shouted. "Juvia stay with us".

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm starting school Monday so I might be delayed with chapter for awhile, but not to worry more chapters will come. ~ForevainlovewithInuyasha**


	15. Chapter 15: A normal Day

**It Never Ends **

**Chapter 15: A Normal Day...?**

* * *

"I can't believe how hard that test was, I couldn't cheat at all" Inuyasha yawned. "You're a complete idiot, you know" Kikyo said eating a plain wheat sandwich. "I can't believe you admitted to cheating I'd never do that" Gray said shaking his head. "Are you all idiots" Kagome asked. "No, well at least I don't think so" Miroku answered. "I have sympathy for your teachers" Levy sighed. The girls nodded in agreement.

"Where's Cana anyway" Gajeel asked biting into an iron sandwich. "She's with Sesshomaru again" Erza answered eating her strawberry cake. "What's the deal with her and my brother" Inuyasha said in disgust. "You're just jealous that Sesshomaru is spending time with human girls and not you" Kikyo and Kagome stated. "I-I-I'm not, I could care less about him or anyone else for that matter" Inuyasha denied attacking his potato chips. "Sure" Kagome and Kikyo trailed.

"Oh here are the new class list, I got it from the teacher" Lucy said pulling out a sheet of paper. "It's listed who's going to be together in their grades".

~Class List~

Youth

_Sota H._  
_Kohaku I._  
_Wendy M._  
_Romeo C._  
_Shippo O._  
_Satsuki K._  
_Rin T._

Senior

_Kagome H._  
_Lucy H._  
_Erza S._  
_Miroku U._  
_Sango I._  
_Sesshomaru T._  
_Inuyasha T._  
_Kikyo C._  
_Jellal F._  
_Gajeel R._  
_Cana A._  
_Natsu D._  
_Gray F._  
_Juvia L._  
_Loke L._  
_Levy M._  
_Ayame Z._  
_Koga S._

"Oh yeah we're graduating this year" Sango said. "Not all of us" Levy mumbled. The girls began to laugh. "That's cold" Gajeel said putting his arm around Levy. "It's not cold if it's true" Kagome said. "Oh Like Loke's chances with Lucy" Inuyasha remarked. "Exactly" Lucy laughed.

"Hey Gray a question for you" Sango started. "What is it" He asked. "How was your kiss with Juvia" Lucy finished. Gray's face lit up. "If you're wondering how we know we saw" Kikyo said reading his mind. "You kissed Juvia" Koga said raising an ebrow. "I-it was, where's Juvia" Gray stuttered. "In the dorms dreaming about the kiss" Erza answered. "We only bully you because we love you Gray" Lucy said. "You never bully me" Koga yelled. "I know".

"Oh time to pick up my brother see you" Kagome said running off. "I'm going too" Sango stated following behind. "Time to pick up Romeo and Wendy" Natsu yawned leaving. "I have to pick up Satsuki" Miroku jumped leaving behind Natsu. "I have to pick up Rin" Inuyasha screamed. "Oh Well" They rest shrugged eating the rest of their food.

That Night

_Dear Diary,_

_I have done a diary entry in awhile. It's been awhile a lot of things happened. The Inu Gang is together again. Loke is the same as usual trying to get Lucy. Romeo and Wendy are official dating. I'm trying to get Sota and Rin together [not really]. It's hard but Rin seems to be crushing on Kohaku which is **EVEN** more adorable. I'm so I really don't know what to write. The prom was a success. Gray and Juvia kissed and are acting strange. Inuyasha and Kikyo kissed. Romeo and Wendy [Juliet] probably kissed. Cana and Sesshomaru getting awfully close. Natsu and I are getting closer than farther than closer again. So Off and On. Ayame and Koga are getting along I guess. Levy and Gajeel are innocent at times but brave at others. So yeah it's difficult. Anyway enough of that I'm done for tonight._

_Kagome_

The Next Day

"You need to confess to him" Lucy said as Kagome opened the door. "Do you have to like start with that" Kagome asked closing the door behind Lucy. "He wouldn't say no, he showed all the signs of a guy in love" Lucy stated. "Which are?".

**1. Always there when you're in trouble **

**2. Gets angry when you go missing **

**3. Searches for you like crazy **

**4. Always is by your side no matter what**

"And he did just that so he can't turn you down" Lucy smiled. "Under one condition you give Loke a chance" Kagome smirked. "F- fine" Lucy sighed. "Alright I'll go" Kagome smiled walking out the room. "Do actually believe they'll get together" Sota questioned. "Yep 100% positive he's going to accept her" Lucy answered. Sota nodded.

Natsu was playing basketball with Inuyasha and the others. When he spotted Kagome he timed the game and went over to her. He smiled at her as she waved. "Hey Kagome" Natsu greeted. "Hey Natsu can I talk to you" Kagome asked.

* * *

**So what will Natsu's answer be? Will Kagome even confess? Why is Inuyasha drinking that bottle of Mustard? Will everything be totally normal in the next chapter? Why am I acting like that person at the end of the show asking questions? You're going to find out in the next chapter all these answers to the questions. ~ ForevainlovewithInuyasha**


	16. Chapter 16: The Confession

**It Never End **

**Chapter 16: The Confession**

* * *

"Can I talk to you" Kagome asked. "Sure" Natsu smiled walking away with Kagome. The guys just watched as Kagome had Natsu around her finger, or so they saw it. "What'd you want to talk about". "Well it's just that i kinda have this..." Kagome trailed.

"Disease".

"Uh No".

"Rash".

"Ew Gross No".

"Where's Kagome" Lucy asked out of breathe. "Um she left with Natsu awhile ago, why what's wrong" Gajeel answered. "She's going to confess to him but I'm having second thought on his reply, I think he'll say no" Lucy explained. "Let's go" Gray shouted running passed Lucy.

"Addiction".

"Obsession".

"No, Natsu I hav-" Kagome started. "A crush on me" Natsu interrupted. Kagome paused and the finally spoke "yes". "Kagome I find it sweet, but I can't date you I'm not ready to date" Natsu smiled. "It's okay I understand" Kagome said dishearted. "Natsu. Kagome" Loke screamed approaching them. "Um you better get back to your game see you tomorrow at school" Kagome waved leaving. Natsu sadden as Kagome faded into the sunset.

"What did you do Natsu" Jellal asked as Natsu looked at his comrades. "Nothing, I told her the truth that's all" Natsu answered walking passed them. "Lucy you might want to go after Kagome to make sure she's okay" Loke yelled. "she's already gone she went as soon as Kagome left" Sota stated.

"Hey Kagome, how'd it go" Lucy asked rubbing her midnight hair. "Not good your prediction was 100% wrong" Kagome muffled against her pillow. "Thanks for telling me" Lucy mumbled. "At least you get to be with Loke". "What when did that happened" Lucy cried. Kagome raised her head "You promised". "Ugh Fine tomorrow before school I'll talk to him so i can spend the whole afternoon with you" Lucy sighed.

"Now go wash your face before it's gets puffy" Lucy demanded. "Okay" Kagome smiled walking to the bathroom. "Oh gosh Natsu you don't know what you just lost" Lucy said shaking her head.

"Natsu how could you reject her confession" Gray yelled. "You know that's the first girl who you ever really liked besides Lucy in forth grade but still". "I don't need your lecture" Natsu said. "Apparently you do, you just give an opening for any guy to steal Kagome back" Gray continued. "Why'd you do that? Do you really not care for her that much?".

"Do you have a right to lecture me when you can't even get your own feelings for Juvia straight and I did it because she won't ever be satisfied with a bum like me" Natsu hollered back. The room went silent. "Um look Gray I didn't mea-" Natsu started. "No you're right, What kind of friend am I for helping you not make the same mistake I did" Gray interrupted slamming the door behind him as he walked off. "Please forgive me Kagome" Natsu prayed flopping on his bed.

**The Next Day**

The table was awkwardly silent. Everyone was staring at Kagome and Natsu. Kagome was reading her book but occasionally put it down for her vanilla pudding. Natsu was playing with his fingers and eating a piece of chicken. "I never thought I'd feel so uncomfortable around this table" Kagome finally said. "I'll see you all in class". Everyone continued to glare at Natsu. "hat" he asked dropping his chicken. "Idiot, Kagome's brokenhearted and you have to fix it" Erza said slapping him in the head. "And before you ask why Koga's already had his eye on the brokenhearted Kagome since this morning".

"Loke I decided to give you a chance of letting you go on One date with me" Lucy said gulping. "Really? this is awesome. I'll see you today after school" Loke smiled walking off. "Loke I-" Lucy shouted. "Our terms Luc" Loke smirked. Lucy sighed walking back.

"Listen Kagome I can't come with you today after school Loke and I have a date I'm so sorry" Lucy apologized. "No it's okay I understand" Kagome smiled. "Have a great date". Kagome watched Lucy walk away. "So it's just me today under this oak tree" Kagome laughed.

By the time Kagome came out of the school forest to go home it began raining. "Damn it's late and I have no umbrella". Kagome continued walking through the rain as fast as she could.

"What do you mean she's not back yet" Lucy said raising on ebrow looking at Sota. "As everyone can see, she hasn't came home yet and it's pouring out" Sota repeated. "And what's worst is she doesn't have an umbrella". "I'll go and get her" Natsu volunteered walking out the door. Everyone started smiling.

Kagome was siting under a bus stop shelter to avoid the wetness. "I'm such an idiot, I got dumped by to guys I really liked". Natsu covered her with an umbrella. "The only one that's stupid is me". "Natsu what are you doing here" Kagome mumbled. "Bringing you home everyone's worried sick about you" Natsu answered. "Everyone but you".

"Listen Kagome I am really sorry for turning you down but you might not like me once you start to know me" Natsu began. "Natsu you don't have to explain when you're ready to be with me then fine, but right now let's get back" Kagome interrupted. "Wait you forgot something" Natsu yelled. "Wha-" Kagome asked as Natsu kissed her.

They kissed for awhile but broke when they rest of gang found them. Happy was around and repeated his catchphrase "They liiiike each other". Everyone nodded in agreement watching Natsu and Kagome walk side by side together back home.

"So I found you Natsu Dragneel, i finally found you" a voice echoed through the hollering rain.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Natsu kissed Kagome?! Yay new development. Check out the next chapter coming soon. ~ForevainlovewithInuyasha**


	17. Chapter 17: The Stranger

**It Never Ends **

**Chapter 17: The Stranger**

* * *

"So are you two together or what?" Sota asked eating potato chips. "Dunno" Kagome shrugged taking a chip from his bag. Sota's expressed a "hey get your own" as Kagome walked back to her desk. "I mean we kissed but we're not together". "It's like Inuyasha all over again" Sota mumbled.

"By the way Sota" kagome said walking back into the kitchen. "hm" he said drinking a Pepsi. "Did you finish your summer homework" Kagome smirked. "Umm" Sota's voice trailed off. "Finish your homework" Kagome demanded taking his soda for herself. "Hey" he shouted. "Homework" her eyes read drinking it and walking off into her room.

"So where was i" Kagome asked herself looking at the algebra in front of her. She looked at the problems she solved and sighed. "I'm never going to finish in time".

The next day came to fast for Kagome and Sota. Kagome and Sota skidded to a stop when they saw Lucy and Wendy in front of them. "hey Kagome and lil' sport" Lucy smiled turning around to see the sweating two. "Alarm clock or homework". Kagome and Sota looked at each other and sighed "Homework". Lucy laughed and grabbed Kagome's hand, looking at Sota she smiled "I'm taking her with me for awhile okay".

"We better get together to class" Wendy said looking at Sota's confused face. Sota nodded following her.

Lucy stopped in the girls bathroom. "So what's the spill, about you and Natsu" Lucy asked. "Um nothing more than friends okay" Kagome said trying not to blush. "Yeah sure, well at lunch I won't be the only one protesting at you". "Luc you really shouldn't do something out of your character" kagome shouted following behind.

"Why aren't you making tha step to make her yours" Gray scolded. "do I really need to listen to you lecture me this early in the morning" Natsu complained. "It's half past ten" Gray shouted. "And you already have her heart make a move". "Take your own advice Gray" Natsu said pointing at the bushes.

"Juvia what do you need" Gray whined. "Juvia just wanted to know if Gray-sama would like the bento I made for him" Juvia asked holding a bento in her hands. "I-" gray started.

"Where are the girls, I saw Lucy with Kagome and the others, but suddenly they all dissappeared" Jellal interrupted slamming a chair to the ground. "What" Gray said shocked. "Yeah everyone's gone even Wendy and Rin" Miroku added. "Did anyone tell Sota" Gray asked. "yeah we sent him home with Loke a few minute-" Inuyasha began.

"Inuyasha, Natsu I think you need to read this" Sota screamed running towards them. "Come to the News Room" Natsu read running off. "It's best to follow" Loke said going after him.

As the guys arrived at the room, the T.V came on. They jumped in surprised and turned to see a wicker smile. "ho are you and why did you kidnap the girls" Loke screamed at the T.V. "Don't worry I won't hurt them as long as you do as I say" the wickered smile laughed. "Well bye now".

"Wait" Miroku hollered as the T.V shut off. "Natsu here" Romeo huffed handing him a sheet of paper.

To Natsu:  
Don't worry I won't hurt the rest of the girls, but I'm no sure about this Kagome girl. If you don't want this Kagome girl to get hurt, come to where I am.

"Natsu what is it" Gajeel asked seeing Natsu face change. "We have to find them, no matter what cost we have to find them" Natsu shouted with a "your Dead meat" look on his face.

* * *

**Who's this mysterious person? And why does they want Natsu so badly? And can Natsu find them if they didn't leave an address? Find in the next chapter! Sorry for the short chapter, school started today .~ ForevainlovewithInuyasha**


	18. Chapter 18: The Stranger Revealed Part 1

**It Never Ends **

**Chapter 18: The Stranger Revealed part 1**

"We have to find them no matter what" Natsu repeated sitting on Kagome's bed. "And how do you expect us to do that" Gray questioned. "They left no clues or witnesses to investigate" Inuyasha added sitting with his sword to his head. "Then we'll just have to ask them" Natsu said plopping his head on the pillow. "Natsu we can-" Loke started watching Natsu fast asleep. "That idiot falls asleep at the most critical time" Gray murmured.

Blurry vision. Lights bright. Dark corner. No door in sight. Alone in the room. Kagome thoughts wandered around in her mind as her vision became clear. "Ugh where am I" she asked swishing a cobweb off her shirt. "You're in hell" a voice echoed. Kagome's face went into fear.

"su! Natsu! NATSU!" Gajeel's voice echoed in Natsu's sleep. "What" he screamed jumping up. "Did my pizza get eaten". "No and don't you think we need to go find the girls soon". "What happened to the girls" he asked confused. "THEY GOT KIDNAPPED" the guys screamed staring with evil eyes. "What when did that happen". Everyone sighed.

"Where's Kagome" Rin asked rubbing her eyes. "Looks like everyone's awake" Erza said. Lucy hugged Rin as her eyes started filling with tears. "Kagome's safe I'm sure" Wendy smiled rubbing Rin's back. "I hope" they thought.

Meanwhile, Natsu was thinking of where he had heard a voice like that before. "Was it in kindergarten, last yea-" he started. "Natsu, here I found this" Gray shouted holding him a paper. "You should read it" Romeo added running up to him. Natsu put the paper into flames and ran off.

"Natsu should be on his way, but he won't make it" the voice echoed through the room. "What do you mean" Kagome asked struggling with her hands. "You can't move idiot we tied you up" the voice laughed. "haha I knew that I'm the one tied up, I was removing my pen from my back pocket duh" Kagome smirked. "Brat" the voiced shouted.

"Natsu are you sure, we are close" Inuyasha questioned running close behind. Natsu neglected to answer. "We have to trust him, that's all we have to lead us there" Loke replied. "What if he's wrong" Koga asked. "We can only hope" Gray answered running past him.

"We can't just sit here and do nothing" Levy shouted interrupting the silent stares. "What can we do, we got knocked out and they took everything from us" Cana reminded. "But it's Kagome, it'd be the same thing as if it were one of us" Wendy disagreed. "Yeah she'd would totally do everything she could" Rin agreed. Lucy, Cana and Erza looked at each other.

"Begin the operation" the voice shouted. "Wait, what operation" Kagome questioned widened her eyes. "Oh, you'll find out soon". Kagome shut her eyes. "_Hurry Natsu, hurry I need you_".

"_Kagome please be safe until I get there please be safe please_".

* * *

**Will Natsu get there on time? What will happen to Kagome? Will the guys find the girls? Will the mystery of the stranger get solved? Find out in part two. ~ ForevainlovewithInuyasha**


	19. Chapter 19: The Stranger Revealed Part 2

**It Never Ends **

**Chapter 19: The Stranger Revealed part 2**

* * *

"_Kagome please be safe until I get there please be safe please_".

Kagome remained with her eyes shut tight waiting for something to happen. The countdown had already began.

"Natsu over there" Jellal shouted from behind. "That's where we're headed" Natsu shouted back. "Let's hurry" Gray said running ahead. "The faster the better" Loke added following behind.

"Kikyo don't you have any hidden weapons" Rin asked. "Like I have a bow and arrow stashed in my pocket" Kikyo said sarcastic. "haha very funny" Satsuki laughed. Everyone had a "seriously you're laughing at a time like this".

Natsu and the others arrived at the building. "Natsu, Loke, and I will be looking for Kagome and the rest of you go find the girls" Gray stated. "Got it" they said running in. "Let's go find her" Loke smirked. The two smiled in agreement.

"Two minutes and 60 seconds" the clock announced. The wickered laugh filled the hallow room. "Ugh I'm going to die with this wickered person laughing" Kagome thought. "I better go outside" the voiced echoed leaving the room silent. Kagome sighed looking at the clock. "60 seconds".

Natsu was running through the halls searching for Kagome. Looking around and running as fast as he could. "Kagome please be safe".

"Gray-sama" Juvia shouted seeing the dark haired boy running. He stopped and looked over. "Hey I found them" he shouted signaling the others. "Wendy" Romeo exclaimed running up.

Everyone began chatting. "Um, excuse me but how are we going to get out" Satsuki asked interrupting the conversations. "Don't worry I have something that can cut through this" Koga assured. "Really" the girls exclaimed. "um, but I forgot it". Everyone sighed.

Natsu heard a voice echo through the halls. He ran and listened by the door. The voice mumbled and he banged on the door. "Kagome are you there". Kagome perked up and screamed "Natsu is that you". "Yeah it is are you okay". "Yeah but it's only like fifteen second on the clock". Natsu started to melt the door.

Kagome spotted something sharp out the corner of her eye. She looked and saw a sharp point. She moved her leg and dragged it over. "10 seconds" the clock alerted.

"Natsu" Kagome screamed. Natsu was to busy melted the door to hear her scream. Sweat beated down on their foreheads. The pressure was on.

Kagome moved the point and cut herself free. "Natsu move away from the door" Kagome shouted. Natsu hesitated but moved quickly out the way. "5, 4, 3" the clock counted. Kagome aimed the point at the key hole. "2, 1" the clock continued.

A loud explosion was heard from the far east of the building. Everyone wondered what happened. "Hey, wasn't Natsu heading that way" Loke said grabbing Lucy out of the cage. "Yeah I hope he's okay". "Natsu's stronger than that" Erza assured everyone.

"Natsu, why'd you jump in" Kagome coughed looking up at him. His arms were around her waist holding her tight. "I wanted to protect you" he answered letting her waist go slowly. "Come on, we better find the others" Kagome said standing up, and reaching for his hand.

Before they started walking, the gang met up with them. "You guys are okay" Lucy exclaimed hugging Kagome. Rin ran up hugging Kagome's waist. "Yeah, we are" Kagome smiled.

"Well, well Look's like my plan worked" someone said clapping. Natsu and Kagome turned around. "Lisanna" Natsu said looking at the white headed girl. "Hi Natsu" Lisanna smiled.

* * *

**So many twists. What will happen next? Find out in the next chapter. ~ForevainlovewithInuyasha Btw Thanks for the reviews I really love reviews :)  
**


	20. Chapter 20: Finally Returned

**It Never Ends **

**Chapter 20: Finally Returned**

Lisanna, it was Lisanna who did this. "It's not what you think" Lisanna said. "I wasn't the only one in this". Inuyasha growled softly. "Naraku" Koga and Inuyasha glared watching a figure lurking behind the darkness. "How are you" Naraku smirked. "Better than you" Inuyasha snapped. "Feisty as usual".

"Why did you do this Lisanna" Natsu asked. "Because you were distracted, and I wanted you to notice me" Lisanna yelled. "By the priestess. What's with that? We're not in the feudal Ara". "Um actually that's where all of them came from" Kagome stated. "Not helping" Kikyo whispered.

"Sorry". "You two are twins?" Lisanna asked. "No! We are not." Kikyo and Kagome shouted. "We don't even look alike". "We get this a lot" Gray explained.

"It's like comparing Koga and Inuyasha or Gray and Natsu" Kikyo added. "Hey" they yelled. "Sorry". "Enough" Lisanna hollered. "The point is, is that I wanted Natsu and not some stupid washed up priestess".

"How am I washed up" Kagome asked. "How are priestesses stupid" Kikyo added. "You're insulting, us I don't like it". "You wear baggy pants and red all the time it's disgusting" Lisanna answered. "That doesn't answer anything" They screamed. "And I never wore bangy pants unless I was washing my uniform or something happened to my uniform" Kagome stated.

"Who cares the point is, why she was working with Naraku in the first place" Inuyasha said. "And how you girls were stupid enough to get captured" Loke added. The guys nodded in agreement. "How is that more important" Sango asked. "She insulted your girlfriend and all you care about is Naraku". "Simpleton" Koga whispered.

"I am not" Inuyasha yelled. "Yes you are" Everyone nodded. "So much for friends" he murmured. "Even you Kikyo". "Lisanna let's go home and talk about this" Natsu suggested. "It'd be better" Kagome smiled. "Fine, I'll go".

Naraku began to follow after Lisanna. "Um, why are you following us" Gray asked. "I can't leave my girl with total strangers" Naraku smirked. "What!".

**~ In Kagome's Bedroom ~**

"You two are dating" Loke questioned. "Did I forget to mention that" Lisanna smiled. "Yes". "Well I decided to get Natsu attention and somehow we starting working and then we got together" Lisanna explained. "Can I go buy some ice cream" Sota asked walking up to his sister.

"I am coming too" Natsu said standing up. "I wanna come" Wendy exclaimed jumping up. "If Wendy's going I'm going". "I coming too" Satsuki smiled. "I want ice cream" Rin giggled. "So Rin, Satsuki, Romeo, Wendy, Sota, and Natsu are going for ice cream" Kagome asked. "I'm coming too" Shippo said walking in the door. "Alright let's go".

"Be safe" Kagome smiled. "Yeah, yeah, yeah we're with Natsu how safe can we be" Sota remarked walking out. "I'm going to follow them, I'm a bit worried" Gray said standing up. "I might as well go too" Jellal suggested. "Don't forget our ice cream, Gajeel" Levy yelled as the door slammed shut.

"I have to go, my mother is cooking dinner" Naraku sighed. "You have a mother" Kagome questioned staring at him. "Yeah the devil's wife, that's my mother" Naraku snorted leaving out the door.

"Basketball is about to start we better go" Miroku said walking out. Inuyasha and Koga eagerly followed behind. "We better go we don't want another incident like today to happen again" Levy suggested. "Bye Kagome" Lucy smiled leaving. "Bye Lisanna get home safe" Erza added closing the door.

"So... it's just the two of us" Kagome sighed. "Yeah so what I still don't think you're a good match for Natsu" Lisanna snapped. Kagome was shocked. "Well I know I'm not perfect, but still" she thought mumbling words. The door slammed open. "Be quiet or you'll wake the neighbors" Kagome shouted.

"Like I'm going to wake the neighbors" Natsu smirked. "Where are the girls" Jellal asked peeking around the corner. "They went home with Inuyasha, Miroku and Koga" Kagome replied. "Ugh And we spent all our money on ice cream for them" Gajeel complained walking away. "So can I stay here and watch the game" Natsu asked siting down. "Sure Sota can company you, I'm taking a shower" Kagome smiled walking off.

"You like that girl" Lisanna asked. "Yeah... Shez Diffent" Natsu mumbled eating his strawberry ice cream. "Ah I gotta get home, Mirajane must be waiting bye" Lisanna smiled leaving out the door.

The room filled with silence. "So what team you voting for" Sota asked handing him a coke and some popcorn.

By the time, Kagome stepped out the shower and was ready for her bed, Natsu and Sota were already asleep on his race car bed. She a little giggle. "so cute". Natsu turned over and looked up o see Kagome standing at the doorway.

He yawned and replied "I sorwy I fell asleep". "It's okay you don't have to get up" Kagome said as Natsu walked over to her. "It's late you can sleep with Sota, he wouldn't mi-". Natsu kissed Kagome gently on her lips.

Sota was wide awake watching secretly. Natsu stepped back and Kagome blushed running away. Natsu went back to find Sota wide eyed.

"_H-he kissed me for the second time_" Kagome thought. "_Does he really like me or am I just imagining stuff_". "_What am I going to do_" Natsu whispered. "_Is she going to ignore me tomorrow_".

* * *

**Hey Readers! I finally finished this chapter. Natsu kissed Kagome again. Wow! Anyway the exciting news. I made a video for the Fanfiction on youtube. You can access the link on my profile or down below. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and enjoy the video. ~ Love ForevainlovewithInuyasha**

**Video Link**: watch?v=l1BWc1v5O5w&feature=plcp


	21. Chapter 21: What Will Become?

**It Never Ends **

**Chapter 21: What will become?**

"Won't you say these two are acting quite strange today" Sango stated looking at Kagome and Natsu. "Now that you mention it Natsu never came home" Loke smirked. "Pervert" Wendy said sticking out her tongue. "Even Wendy knows what you're hinting at" Cana laughed.

"That's not possible it's Natsu we're talking about" Lisanna yelled. "He can't even admit his feelings, let alone kiss a girl". Everyone broke out laughing. "You must not k-" Miroku stopped when he saw Sango's face turn into an evil glare. "What" Lisanna asked.

"Hey... Natsu about last night" Kagome said walking over to him. Feeling the heat of everyone's eyes on them she continued. "Just so you know I'm not mad about last night, I.. was pretty glad". "He tainted Kagome" Koga growled. "That doesn't sound like Natsu" Lisanna disagreed.

"He's not a pervert" Lisanna yelled. "What are you guys talking about" Natsu asked confused. "I never knew you had it in you" Loke smiled. "It must have be a magical night". "Well it's not like the first time he did it" Kagome said. Everyone's eyes widened. Everything went silent. "What did I say something wrong" Kagome asked at the vacant stares.

"Natsu how do you taint Kagome, I'm going to kill you" Koga hollered. "Why! He didn't do anything wrong Koga" Kagome yelled back. "He stole your first time" Loke murmured. "He kissed me, that's it" Kagome explained. "Oh" Everyone said. "That's nothing new".

"She stole Natsu's first kiss" Lisanna said raising her ebrow. "I don't know" everyone mumbled. "If we are not going to stop this conversation, I'm leaving" Kagome said walking away. "Why's she so shy" Lisanna asked. "She's Kagome" Kikyo smiled.

"I'll go check on her to make sure she's okay" Lucy said walking away from the table. "I'm coming too" Levy shouted kissing Gajeel on the cheek. "Juvia and the rest want to go too" Juvia said leaving with Erza, Ayame, and Kikyo. "See you in class guys" Cana smirked grabbing her beer and following behind.

"Inu, it's your turn to walk the youngsters to their class" Sesshomaru stated. "Yeah I've go to go" Inuyasha nodded walking off. The youngsters followed after.

"Class is about to start let's go" Loke said smacking Natsu's arm. "Fine" Natsu said punching his arm. They entered the hall and Loke blunted "You need to ask her on a date". "Why" Natsu asked. Gray smacked him with his binder. "Because you'll get her and she'll return to normal, a win-win situation".

Lucy was talking to Kagome when Natsu and Gray walked in. Kagome and Natsu's eyes met but Kagome turned her head back to her book. "You know what you got to do" Gray whispered sitting down. Natsu sighed. Class began.

**~Lunch~**

During Lunch Kagome and Natsu's silence remained. Kagome's book was open and her attention was completely on it. Natsu was eating and glancing constantly at Kagome without her knowing. Gray cleared his throat to signal Natsu. Natsu nodded.

"Um Kagome" his voice trailed. Loke kicked him. "Kagome" Natsu said louder. Kagome's eyes peered above her book "yes". "Um can I talk to you in private" Natsu asked sweating. Natsu gulped in waiting for her reply. Kagome sighed and finally answered "Sure Natsu".

The gang watched as the two walked off. "Okay what did you two idiots do" Lucy asked. Gray and Loke looked at Lucy offended. "I just suggested to Natsu it was finally time for him to ask her on a date" Gray answered. The girls eyebrows raised "really!".

Natsu and Kagome stopped in the forest. "I remember this spot, it was the spot I found my prince" Kagome thought smiling at Natsu. "So Natsu what did you want to ask me?". "Well Kagome, I wanted to know" he voice trailed. "Would you go out on a date with me" he shouted.

Natsu looked at Kagome's face worried for her answer. "_Oh no what do I do now_".

* * *

**What will Kagome say? How will Natsu react? And is this the end of Naraku and Lisanna's evil plans? Find out in the next chapter. Also I really love reviews so review me, even if it's random ~ForevainlovewithInuyasha**


	22. Chapter 22: Misery and Hell part 1

**It Never Ends **

**Chapter 22: Misery and Hell part 1**

"Oh no what do I do now". Natsu gulped looking at Kagome's face. Kagome sighed and opened to answer. Natsu perked. Behind the bushes were they're friends waiting for the answer. "say no, say no" Lisanna thought crossing her fingers.

"Natsu, are you sure you want to date a person like me" kagome asked. "I mean are you sure because I'm very sensitive about certain things and maybe a little pushy". Natsu walked closer to her. "But that's what makes you you and that's the you I fell in love with" Natsu said having his hand on her face. "Aww so cute" Lucy blushed.

"Natsu but do-" Kagome started as Natsu kissed her. Natsu released Kagome as her face turned a bright red. "Hey guys you can come out now" Natsu shouted. The gang slowly descended from behind the bushes.

"So... you knew it was us huh" Gray said stopping. "Yeah I kinda noticed when I saw your big head peek behind the bushes" Natsu laughed. "Haha very funny mister who can't confess his feelings without guidance" Gray remarked. "the term for that is ch-chicken". "Says the guy who can't even accept his feelings for the only girl who will love you the most" the girls replied back. Gray froze to the statement.

"Anyway Kagome we have to go remember" Lucy reminded. "On yeah okay I'm coming" Kagome said. Kagome kissed Natsu on the check and ran off with the rest of the girls. "What are they planning" Inuyasha asked. "I never got a kiss from Kagome" Koga whined. The guys began laughing.

**~ After School ~**

Lucy and Kagome were walking home together after playing volleyball for an hour.

"So do you know when your date is" Lucy asked. "No, but how are things with you and Loke" Kagome answered. Lucy stopped in her tracks.

Kagome turned around and asked "Did I say something wrong". "No it's just things... with him are actually going... quite... well" Lucy replied walking towards her.

"So when is your date Natsu" Gray asked him putting his back on the desk. "What date?" Natsu asked plopping down on the sofa.

"When you asked Kagome to go out with you, you're suppose to go on a date" Gray answered shaking his head. "What about you huh" Natsu said popping a potato chip in his mouth. "Wh- Hey! Don't eat Yasha's potato's chips" Gray shouted.

Gray and Natsu heard chatter through the halls. They recognized the voices quickly and ran to the door. "Haha but did you see his face" Kagome laughed. "I know right he didn't know what was coming" Lucy added. "but you show'd him".

Gray and Natsu looked at each other and continued to listen. "Hey sis, what's for dinner" Sota asked running through the hall. "Hey Sota" Kagome smiled. "And Inuyasha thanks". "So the same time tomorrow" Inuyasha asked. "Yeah of course" Kagome smiled. "And this is a secret between the to of us right". "Yeah sure" Inuyasha stuttered walking away.

"Did you hear what I heard" Natsu asked. "About her... and... Inuyasha, yeah" Gray answered. "Is she cheating on me" Natsu asked. "Wait, now we know Kagome made it clear that it was over between them" Gray disagreed. "You heard them yourself Gray" Natsu shouted. "I just don't believe it" Gray shook his head. Natsu sighed.

Kagome and Sota were eating pizza when someone knocked on the door. "Coming" Kagome hollered walking over to the door. "Hel-" Kagome started as she opened to see Gray standing there. "Gray what are you doing here". "I could ask you the same thing" Gray said walking in.

"What are you talking about" Kagome questioned. "What's with you and Inuyasha" Gray asked. "It's com- wait how'd you even know I was talking to him, were you spying". "What's with you! You take Natsu up on his offer and then you get back together with Inuyasha" Gray shouted.

Sota watched the to argue as he ate his pizza. He got down from his chair walked into his bedroom as Kagome kicked Gray out. Kagome hit her head against the door after she knew Gray was gone. "Damn".

**~ School Day ~**

Kagome walked passed the table where Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Inuyasha, Levy and Juvia were waiting for the others. "Really what did you guys do" Lucy asked. "Ask Inuyasha since he's so fond of her, all of a sudden" Natsu murmured.

"You guys didn't know" Levy asked. "Know what" Gray asked. "Kagome's practicing on volleyball with Lucy, and she had Inuyasha watch her brother Sota every night until she got home" Levy replied.

"I wish I knew that sooner" Natsu blurted. "Natsu what did you do" Lucy asked wide eyed. "I broke up with her last night" Natsu hesitated. "What" everyone said. "I got to go" Lucy said grabbing her binder and walking away.

"Even I know that's the biggest you have ever made" Inuyasha said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

Kagome walked into the classroom and sat down. The room was empty and filled with deep, despair silence. "One more mistake I made in my life" Kagome sighed looking through the window. You only love once. Kagome opened her book and started to read it.

Lucy was walking down the hall when she bumped into Kikyo, Sango and Erza. "Woah,Lucy what's with the rush" Erza asked. "Natsu broke up with Kagome because he thought Kagome and Inuyasha were together" Lucy huffed. Erza and the rest followed after Lucy.

"Let's go, we are not letting Kagome's heart be corrupted again by darkness" Miroku said grabbing Natsu's arm. "Yeah Inuyasha has let it happen one to many times, and it's not happening again" Koga yelled. The guys began dragging Natsu towards the school.

Sesshomaru and Cana were entering the school when they saw them in action. "What are those idiots doing" Sesshomaru asked. "That's what I've been asking my entire life" Cana sighed.

Kagome was in the forest walking through it. Suddenly the leaves behind her started to crackle. She turned around to get drugged and pulled away from the scene.

Everyone arrived at the classroom to see Kagome's book on the ground and a note attached to the desk.

To Natsu:  
_Y_our ex-girlfriend is with us, I hope you've had your share of misery. I'm getting rid of her one way or another. Once I'm done with her, she won't be able to speak or show her face. Good luck trying to find me. This time it won't be so easy.._._

Everyone was silent as the note was read by them. Natsu burned the note and slammed the door behind him.

"**Don't mess with fire or you'll get burned". "This time I'll make you pay for all your sins, you haven't seen hell yet**".

* * *

**What will happen next? Will Kagome survive? Find out in Part 2 of Misery and Hell.**

**Also thank you for all the reviews I'm so happy for them. I never thought once anyone would find this story interested. I am so glad to have you guys. Thank you ~ ForevainlovewithInuyasha**


	23. Chapter 23: Misery and Hell part 2

**It Never Ends **

**Chapter 23: Misery and Hell part 2**

**WARNING: CHAPTER RATED MATURE SEXUAL CONTENT!**

"Kagome's been kidnapped again" Sota said eating his ice cream. "Yeah, this is definitely Lisanna and Naraku's work again" Inuyasha said.

"Why is Lisanna doing this, I don't get it" Sota asked. "It's a girl problem" Wendy said. "She wants to be with Natsu of course so she's taking out her competition". "That's stupid" Romeo laughed. "It's not a joking matter" Erza scolded.

"So how are we going to get Kagome back" Koga asked bringing sodas for the rest of the gang. "We have to let Natsu do this on his own, only he can fix this" Erza stated.

"I'm not going to sit here while my Kagome's in danger for some stupid dragon slayer to decide when to go save her" Koga yelled. Ayame hit him in the back of his head. "I know you have feelings for Kagome, but you're still my fiance". "Yes sweetie" Koga mumbled.

"All we can do is trust Natsu" Lucy said. "Agreed" Everyone nodded sighing.

**~ somewhere in the middle of nowhere ~**

Kagome was tied up and her mouth was taped. She woke up and looked around in the dark room. She struggled to move. She kept thinking "What am I going to do? Natsu's still mad he won't come save me".

Suddenly someone walked in and and ripped the tape off her mouth. She gasped for air but the person grabbed her neck. She was being choked to death. He forced a french kiss upon her. She prayed for Natsu to come rescued her.

Natsu began searching for clues in the classroom. Gray and Loke were helping too. "We can't just give up, I won't stop until I find her" Natsu yelled behind him. "Natsu we've been searching for 13 hours and haven't found anything" Gray complained. "We have to keep trying I can't leave her without saying sorry".

Koga and Inuyasha began to search too. They went around the school with the rest of the gang looking for clues in the school. "Any clues" Inuyasha shouted through the hall. "Nada" the gang shouted back walking out the classrooms. "This is useless, I won't forgive them if the hurt Kagome".

"Stop leave me alone" Kagome screamed as the stranger began to unbutton her shirt. "Natsu please I want to see you one more time".

Natsu ran passed the forest. "Natsu. Natsu, look at what I found! Natsu, is this a good dress? Natsu I'd be honored to dance with you. You are my prince you just don't know it yet". Natsu stopped in his tracks. He turned around towards the forest trying to hold back his tears.

Koga and Inuyasha ran towards the forest with Gray and Loke. Natsu stopped in the center of the forest. He began crying, remembering the memories he spent with Kagome in the forest.

"Time is ticking away Natsu will you come save her or let her get raped" Naraku laughed.

Gray and the others caught up as Natsu noticed the caving on the bottom of the oak tree. "The place where I go when I feel scared: somewhere in the middle of Nowhere". "That's it" Natsu shouted running off. "Wait Natsu" Gray yelled chasing after him.

Kikyo's arrow shot in front of him and Gray skidded to a stop. "What was that for" he asked. "Let him be, we can't do no more" Kikyo said. Everyone nodded. Gray sighed. "Be safe Natsu and bring Kagome back unharmed".

Natsu was soon running in the desert of a nearby town, he wasn't going to stop now after he searched for hours to find Kagome. "Please Kagome be safe till I get there".

The stranger's hand was over Kagome's mouth, she bit it. The stranger shook it and slapped her with his aching hand. "Don't think you've won you'll be know a slut by tomorrow". Kagome face was filled with fear.

Natsu was close to the destination. He was ready to finish this once and for all. He was tired of playing nice guy, he wanted to fix everything. He was closing in fast and pissed.

"Don't put that in there" Kagome screamed. "So you're a virgin" the stranger grinned. "Your first time will be so painful you'll never want to do it again". Kagome gulped.

The stranger began to get in the position as Natsu busted in. "N-natsu" Kagome shouted. Natsu punched the stranger in the face. He continued to punch the stranger. Finally he released and grabbed Kagome.

"Are you okay" He asked with his eyes in tears. Kagome eyes were overflowing with tears. She finally got the power to nod. "I'll never let that happen to you again" He promised as her carried her on his back.

Natsu arrived back with Kagome around midnight. He carried her to her room and laid her on her bed. She was fast asleep. He touched her face and prayed "please at least let her have a good dream". With that he walked out and went to sleep with Sota.

The next day of school, Natsu and Kagome had an excused absence. Natsu was taking care of Kagome all day long. He really didn't mind.

"Natsu you should have went to school" Kagome coughed drinking the hot tea. "Yeah sure after you forget the accident" Natsu said. "I can't move my body, it hurts that bad from the abuse" Kagome complained. He began tickling her and she started laughing.

"Stop it, you monster" Kagome laughed. "Finally a smile haven't seen it in awhile" Natsu said grabbing her cup. Kagome blushed. "Now you're blushing". Kagome hit Natsu in the stomach "go away". "Sure hit your savior" Natsu groaned. "Aww poor baby".

Natsu leaned over and kissed her. The door opened and everyone stood behind it. "Hey lovebirds you're suppose to be sick not lovey dovey" Gray hollered interrupting their kiss. "The best to get rid of a cold is to hand it to someone else, and i'm that someone else" Natsu explained. "Sure" everyone murmured.

The boys began fighting. The girls began laughing and giggling. They turned around and shouted "What!". They smiled and replied "It Never Ends".

* * *

**The next chapter: Christmas Awaits. Watch out for it! Hope you enjoyed :) Review please!**

**Also thank you for all the people who review, I really love the comments you guys helped me so much thank you. See you next time. ~ ForevainlovewithInuyasha**


	24. Chapter 24: Christmas Awaits

**It Never Ends **

**Chapter 24: Christmas Awaits**

"Ahh Christmas clothes are on sale" Kagome and Lucy screamed running up to the table. "Really! We should go after school" Kikyo suggested. Sango nodded. "I'll go too" Levy volunteered. "Why don't we all go, like a Girl's Day Out" Erza suggested. "I could do that" Cana gulped drinking her beer. "Sure Rin and I are in" Wendy agreed. "Yay, okay today after school" Lucy smiled walking away with Kagome.

"Hey sorry I'm late, but have you seen Kagome" Ayame asked. "Yeah she just passed, why" Koga asked. "Well I had to pick up this note from the principal" Ayame explained. "I'll take it to Kagome" Inuyasha said. "It won't take long".

"What does he mean it won't take long" Gray questioned. "He like other hanyou's or yokai's depending on their heritage can smell the scent of you, it scent that never changes" Kikyo explained. "Since Inuyasha is a Dog Hanyou he can smell Kagome from so far away, he doesn't need to know where to go" Sango added.

"Why didn't you tell us before, we could've found Kagome faster" Loke whined. "That's the thing if he sees Kikyo and then he sees Kagome right after, he gets foggy and can't tell which is who" Miroku explained. "Oh" Natsu said.

Inuyasha ran to the classroom and opened the door. "Hi Yasha" Lucy smiled. "Hi... I brought a letter from the principal for Kagome" he explained. "Thanks" Kagome smiled, taking the folder from his hand. That smile turned into something to fear. Kagome left out the room without a word. "What was that about" Lucy questioned. Inuyasha shook his head.

Kagome walked to the Youth Class and opened the door. "Sota, I need to talk to you" Kagome stated. "Sota... did you leave your underwear on the fireplace again" Rin asked. "No he didn't, that I know of" Kagome smiled closing the door.

"What" Sota yelled. "Mom is moving back to Tokyo in two days" Kagome said holding the letter up. "What why is she moving back" Sota asked. "She's getting a new job that pays better" Kagome answered. "So we have two days to see our friends" Sota said.

He started to cry. Kagome began to hug him tight. "It'll be okay Sota, I promise".

After school Kagome apologized to the girls and said "Tomorrow for sure". Kagome walked home with Sota trying not to drag her head. They opened the door to find their mom standing there.

"Mom what are you doing here" Kagome exclaimed trying not to cry. "I'm helping you to pack" Her mother, Sato said. "But we have to days left" Kagome stated. "Actually tomorrow's your last day" her mother smiled. "What" they unioned in tune.

"Kagome turned you down after she agreed to go with you guys" Loke said rubbing Lucy's shoulders. "Even since she got that note she's been acting weird" Lucy cried punching Loke in the stomach. "What could be in that note?".

"We're moving to America" Sato smiled. "America?". "Why didn't you tell me in the letter" Kagome asked. "Because it would've looked bad in my part" Sato answered. "Well I packed everything except your clothes for tomorrow, so just have a nice sleep and I'll be coming to get you after school". With that their mother left out the house.

**~ The next Day ~**

Kagome and Sota were walking in as the gang jumped out at them. Kagome and Sota jumped back. "Why'd you do that" Kagome asked. "Thought it'd cheer you up" Gray laughed. "How? Trying to give us heart attacks" Sota yelled. "Getting rid of the weirdness" Shippo said. "That's the hiccups" Kagome stated. "I'm going to pretend it worked, to end this conversation.

Kagome walked away into the school leaving Sota with the gang. "What was in that letter" Natsu sighed. "You didn't know" Sota asked confused. "Know what" everyone asked. "Our mom is transferring to America today, so today we're leaving" Sota replied. Everyone was shocked.

"I thought you did, Kagome was making calls in the middle of the night so I thought she was telling you". Sota walked inside to the school leaving the gang out in the courtyard.

"We have do something" Koga said breaking the silence. "What are we going to do" Inuyasha yelled. "We don't even know when they're leaving". "Leave this to Rin and I" Wendy smiled grabbing Rin's hand and running off. "Let's go".

**~ After School ~**

When the gang met Kagome and Sota were long gone. "He said after school, they are heading to the airport by now" Wendy huffing running towards them. "Let's go" Natsu ordered getting into the car.

"Kagome don't be to sad, you'll make more friends" Sato smiled hugging her daughter. "It's not like that" Kagome mumbled. She wished she got to tell Natsu goodbye. "Ah there's our gate let's sit here" Sato exclaimed. Kagome and Sota sighed walking over.

"When will we be there" Gray asked. "In about ten min- maybe forty" Lucy said looking at the traffic. Everyone sighed looking at the millions of cars backed up on the freeway.

Ten minutes passed. Fifteen, then Twenty. "We can't sit here" Natsu said unbuckling his seat. "Natsu where are you going" Lucy yelled as Natsu got out the car. "To the airport" he shouted running. "On foot" Lucy thought. "That's Love".

"Passengers who are going to America please board you plane now" the speakers announced. "Well it's time to go" Sato said picking up her purse. Kagome sighed and helped Sota carry his carry-on. "Let's go".

Kagome took one more look at the airport so grew up with. "Kagome let's go" Sato rushed. She turned around and began walking in.

Suddenly, she heard someone call her name. She stopped and turned around to see Natsu huffing and puffing, standing there. "Natsu" Kagome cried. Sota and Sato turned around to see her hugging Natsu.

"What are you doing here" she asked wiping her tears. "And why are you sweaty". "I ran here, I can't just let you go without saying goodbye" Natsu smiled.

After awhile, Natsu gave Kagome one last kiss and sent her off on her way. "Don't worry she'll be back in five years" Sato smiled as the patch closed.

Natsu watched as Kagome's plane took off. "Natsu" Lucy screamed. "Did you see her". "Yeah, she'll be back" Natsu smiled. Everyone smiled back.

"_Don't worry Natsu this is only the beginning of a new chapter, I'll be back my prince. Don't forget about me. Remember all the memories and keep them. Because tomorrow never dies_". Kagome looked out of the window at the big blue sky. "_That's right tomorrows never dies_".

"_Kagome, get back soon. I want to ask you something. Remember me when you feel alone in the world. We might be in two different worlds but our hearts are tied. I'll never forget your warm smile I saw since the first day I met you_". Natsu looked at the blue sky. "_No matter where you go, I'll follow you there because, our Christmas Awaits_".

* * *

**The beginning of an End. Kagome and Natsu's love will live on because "It Never Ends". Look out for the new chapter: My Love Will Always Be There". Thank you for reading this chapter and thank you for the reviews. ~ ForevainlovewithInuyasha**


	25. Chapter 25: My Love Will Always Be There

Sorry for the long, delay. I was in writers block for awhile and then I had to start being active with school and youtube. I got out of writers block but I had lost my ideas but now I'm back. So here I am with the next part of It Never Ends.

* * *

**It Never Ends 2.1 **

**Chapter 1: My Love Will Always Be There**

Year after year passed by. Kagome and Natsu were slipping apart faster and faster. They both knew it and one day they just stopped talking to each other. They lived their life's as nothing had ever happened. Their friends and families worried about the two more than anything. Natsu was a completely different person by the time Kagome was coming back. The day finally was dated to today.

"Natsu, what are you doing" Lucy asked banging on the door. "Kagome's coming back today". Natsu rolled over on the sofa wasted. He rubbed his eyes and stumbled to the door. "What" he coughed opened the creaking door. Lucy covered her nose from the bad odor coming from his apartment. "Natsu you can't keep being like this, we are all worried about you" Lucy cried. "What do you think she is going to say seeing you in the filth of a place". Natsu stared at her. "Are you done" He asked as she looked confused. "No I'm n-" She yelled as the door slammed shut.

Loke walked up with a little kid holding his hand. Lucy turned around and watched the little kid run to her embrace. "Is uncle Natsu okay, will he go see aunty Kagome today" the little boy asked. "I don't know Toby but you know what I'll take you to go see her" Lucy smiled. The little blond haired boy smiled as bright as the sun. Lucy looked at Loke, he smiled back. "Let's go see Kagome".

Natsu listened through the door. He slid to the hard floor and sighed. He began crying silently. He got on the phone and called Jellal.

"How am I suppose to face her? Looking this way? What if we never get back together? She might be already married or rich and successful, and I'm just a bum who lost his job.". Silence filled the room. "Well first you'll never know if you don't come" Jellal stated. "You can take a shower at my house and you can wear some of my clothes. All you guys need is some time to talk things out. We'll be there for you every step of the way, Natsu". Natsu hung up and left the house.

Meanwhile, Kagome was at the airport. "Sweetie I love you, good luck in Japan" Sato hugged. Kagome nodded and messed with Sota's hair. "Sis all you need is to convey your feelings for him once again" Sota stated. "You turned into a smart boy, hurry and come back Rin will be waiting for you kiddo" Kagome smiled. Sota blushed lightly. "Alright it's time for me to go" Kagome said walking off.

By the time Natsu was entering the airport, Kagome was leaving it. A breeze flew passed them as they walked by each other. Their shoulders hit each other and they flew around. Kagome's black midnight hair slowly relaxed on her shoulders. Natsu ace was speechless. "Sir I'm s-" Kagome started when she realized it was Natsu. "K-kagome" He stuttered. "N-natsu, Is that you" Kagome asked.

"Hey Natsu, sorry I was late I had to take the twins to school" Jellal said walking up. "Kagome?!". "Jellal how have you been, you guys must have been successful in college. Look at you two" Kagome smiled. Kagome hugged Natsu. "The girls went out shopping, they wanted to make a feast". "Oh that's sweet, I want to go meet them. Do you know what shop they went too" Kagome asked. "GoMart" Jellal answered.

Natsu and Jellal watched as Kagome got into a cab and left. "You have to tell her" Jellal blurted. "You have to let her know you're in a tough spot right now. I'm sure she'll understand". "Have you seen how well she' doing? I don't think so" Natsu said. "Natsu we're talking about the same girl who waited for you who wasn't ready to date her". "Fine I'll tell her".

Later that night, Everyone was at Lucy and Loke's House. Kagome and Sango was playing with the children, Lucy and Ayame was cookind dinner, Erza and Levy were chatting, Koga and Inuyasha were fighting, Naraku and Miroku were laughing, Jellal and Natsu were talking, and Lisanna and Kikyo was setting the table.

"So many kids" Kagome said. "I know but they're so adorable" Sango added. "Erza have twins, Lucy have a little boy, and you have twins and a baby on the way" Kagome stated. "True". "Shippo and Satsuki are engaged getting married soon" Sango said. "Really? then I must be there" Kagome said.

"Dinner!" Lucy announced from the kitchen. Everyone gathered to the dining table and sat down. "So Kagome how was America" Lucy asked. "It was swell, an adventurous place" Kagome smiled drinking her wine. "Did you meet anyone new" Levy asked. Kagome choked.

Everyone jumped. Kagome raised her hand. "I'm.. Fine" she finally spoke cutting her stake. "Hojo I saw again but nothing more". "You mean weakling Hojo" Inuyasha laughed. "How has he been, I've been meaning to see him". "Wrong Hojo" Kagome said. Inuyasha shut up and went back to eating.

"Anyway where's Loke" Kikyo asked". "Well he had to work late tonight, but he'll be back in an hour or so" Lucy said eating her salad. "But don't you worry about him". "Eat your vegetables Toby". Lucy said. "Well yes sometimes but I know he line of work so I shouldn't be worried".

"You'll never believe Inuyasha and Koga are working together" Ayame said rising. "Yeah and Natsu and Gajeel are working on a porject together" Levy added. "Really? That's great" Kagome smiled. "Yeah it's this huge project and it's going to make them an abundant amount of money".

"Where's Juvia and Gray, Wendy and Romeo, Sesshomaru and Cana? This is like the first time we all have been together since I've moved" Kagome asked. "Parent's Home, France, and Spain. They'll come back tomorrow" Levy answered. "Juvia just recently gave birth to their daughter Hana". "Aw I can't wait to see her".

"Natsu you have to talk her" Jellal whispered. The chatter filled the room. "So Natsu what kind of project is it" Kagome asked. Everyone started wondering too. "Well Natsu" Jellal asked picking up his cup. Everyone was staring at him. "Well.. The Truth is I got fired from doing the project" Natsu finally said. He walked out.

"Poor Guy" Lucy said chasing after him. "I'm going to check on him" Kagome said leaving the table. Erza smiled.

Natsu was standing in the doorway looking at the sky. "Hey Natsu" Kagome said walking up to him. "Hey" he replied with a wave. "Look.." Kagome started. "I know I know you came to say you can be with me" he interrupted. "What! No I wanted to say we can stragle together for now on" Kagome disagreed. He looked surprised.

"Really" He asked. Kagome shook her head "Really". Natsu kissed Kagome that night under the moonlight. Their friends peeked behind the door. Toby ran up behind and shouted "Uncle, If you like her put the ring on the finger". Natsu turned and looked at the little boy getting scooped away by an angry Lucy. "Little boys should be in bed by now".

Natsu looked at Kagome, and smiled. She smiled back trying not to giggle. "No Matter What Happens, My Love Will Always Be There".

* * *

**Preview of Next Chapter:**

Kagome was unpacking the last box, when a familiar voice shouted "Kagome".

She spun around almost dropping the box. "H-Hojo".

* * *

**Next Chapter: The Storm Ahead. See this saga unravel to the end. Hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading. Love you all. ~ ForevainlovewithInuyasha**


	26. Chapter 26: The Storm Ahead Part 1

It Never Ends

Chapter 27: The Storm Ahead Part 1

**Natsu and Kagome's New House  
**

Kagome was unpacking the last box, when a familiar voice shouted "Kagome".

She spun around almost dropping the box. "H-Hojo".

Meanwhile, Natsu was in the house unpacking the boxes. Gray and Gajeel were helping place the dishes on the shelf. Hana, was running around playing with her teddy bear.

"So Hojo, what are you doing here?" Kagome asked, breaking the silence. "Why did you move back?" he ran his fingers through his hair."For him. I love him.". "But you brought this house! And you're the only one _really_ working!" Hojo shouted, causing Natsu to come out.

"Can you stop yelling out my fiancee' like you have no sense" Natsu said, stepping in front of them. "She has lost hers, by coming back here". Natsu wiped his face and grabbed his ear "You're going to lose your face if you don't leave now".

Hojo stumbled as Natsu let go of his ear and walked back inside. "Kagome, ok you?" Gray began to ask. "I'll be there is a sec" Kagome assured him. Gray nodded walking back in.

Hojo looked at Kagome, her eyes sincere. "Hojo..." she began. "No matter how much I used to love you in the past, I love him now. I can't change that. You're going to find a way better girl than me to marry one day. But you have to forget about what we could've have to get her.".

Hojo nodded and stood to his feet. He hugged her and whispered "I'll come back to show you my progress, you just keep safe.".

Kagome walked back into the house, as Hojo left the cab. "Well we better be getting home. Juvia wants to go to this fancy restaurant" Gray announced, as Kagome walking into the door. "Say bye Hana". The little girl waved, as they walked out.

Gajeel walked out, and hugged Kagome. "I have to go. Levy is waiting at home for me. Plus we have a kid on the way." Gajeel gave Natsu a hug and left out the door.

Kagome looked at Natsu, "what do you want to do?". "Get a Career and have a baby" Natsu joked. "I like that idea, but to bad I'm tired" Kagome smirked walking off.

Natsu followed Kagome, turning out the lights behind him.

**Koga's House**

"But you promised that we'd be ready by nine to meet them" Ayame yelled, knocking over a vase. "You're over reacting. The car just isn't working, we can go next time" Koga assured her, flipping through the channels. "We were suppose to be planning a surprise party for Kagome's return" Ayame said, calming down. "That's it?!". Ayame nodded her head "What else would it be?". "You can do that whenever, it doesn't have to be tonight".

"No it can't be!" Ayame protested, slamming the door behind him. Koga sighed, and called Jellal.

**Jellal's and Erza's House**

The Twins were running around. "Ai, Josh, Slow down" Jellal demanded, answering the phone. "Hel- lo". "Hey Jellal, it's Koga. We can't make it tonight". Jellal, confused replied "Um..tonight's the girl's night out. Tomorrow is the football game. Then the day after is the big dinner". There was silence for a long time. "Oh, well Thanks. Have a Goodnight".

Jellal watched Erza come out in a black leather dress and high heels. She gave him a kiss and left out the door.

**Gajeel and Levy's House**

Gajeel was washing the dishes, helping Levy with them. He threw a soap sud at Levy, then turned away acting like he didn't do anything. Levy smiled and threw one back. Soon she ended up in her arms, kissing.

Suddenly, Levy started groaning in pain. "Lev, you okay" Gajeel said, his smile, turning into concern. Her grip got tighter. "M-my water broke" she finally said. Gajeel's face turned green, almost faint. "You can't faint now! You have to take me to the hospital".

Gajeel grabbed the car keys and his cell phone, carrying Levy out the door.

**Gray's Household**

"Hana it's time for your bath with mommy" Gray said, crawling towards the blue-haired maiden. Hana giggled as she crawled away from her daddy. Juvia walked up behind, Gray sitting up with Hana in his arms.

"Hey Juvia, What's wrong" Gray asked, looking at the tears coming down her face. "Levy just went into labor, but they had a car crash" Juvia said, breaking down. Gray's face went blank.

_To Be Continued..._


	27. Chapter 27: The Storm Ahead Part 2

**It Never Ends**

**Chapter 27: The Storm Ahead Part 2**

_Levy just went into labor, but they had a car crash_

**Hospital**

Gray and Juvia arrived at the hospital first. They sat in the waiting room as the others were on their way. Natsu rushed in with Kagome's hand entwined in his.

"Are they okay?" Natsu asked Gray as Kagome took a seat next to Juvia. "The doctor hasn't came out yet" Gray answered, hands over his face.

Suddenly, a little blonde boy tugged Kagome's pant's leg. "Toby!" Kagome exclaimed picking him up.

Lucy rushed in, looking for Toby. When she spotted him, her anger was exposed. "Are they okay?". Kagome shook her head, "Doctor hasn't been here yet". Juvia looked up, "Where's Jellal? Juvia thought he was behind you". "He's parking the car".

Jellal and Erza came in with Ai and Josh in their arms. Jellal came and sat by Natsu and Gray. Erza sat next by Juvia and Kagome with Josh worming in her arms.

Finally, the Doctor came out, seeing the worried faces of their loved ones. He opened his mouth, "She fine, she wasn't injured enough to lose the baby. The Man is fine to a day or two and he'll be back on his feet".

Their faces brightened as if a weight had been brought off their shoulders. "She wants to see you guys". The Doctor bowed and left. Wendy rushed in, puffing. "Is he okay?" She asked sitting down. "They're fine" Natsu assured her. "You're an auntie".

Wendy and Natsu went to go see the baby, their face light as the sun. A little black haired girl named Sakura.

**A week Later**

"Toby stop throwing food" Lucy shouted, bringing the velvet cake. "Josh, stop pulling your sister's hair" Jellal scolded placing a piece of cake onto his plate. Josh smirked tugging the hair for the last joke, covering his mouth with his delicate hands.

The newborn was giggling, kicking it's feet around. Levy picked the little girl up from her sit, "Well, I'm calling this a night. Everyone enjoy desert!". Everyone smiled, "Goodnight, Levy".

When Levy was around the corner, Lucy spun towards Toby "Don't stuff your mouth!". Sitting next to him, she fed him his cake. Kagome smiled, eating her cake.

"So...When are you going to get little ones" Sango asked, staring at the two of them. Natsu choked on his cake, and Kagome just smiled.

Natsu finally swallowed, "In the Future. I mean, when we're ready". Kagome nodded.

"But it's been 5 years" Miroku protested. "I couldn't even last that long". "That's cause unlike others you can't keep it in your pants" Gajeel murmured.

The guys began laughing. Lucy hit Loke on his arm, he cleared his throat.

"Anyway, Kagome just got back a few weeks ago. Why rush into things?".

Wendy smiled at them, "Well, thank you all for the dinner. I really enjoyed it, but I have to get back before night fall.". She leaned and kissed her brothers on their cheeks, hugging everyone, and heading towards the door.

Kagome followed after. Wendy was reaching for her coat, "Wendy, are you okay?". Wendy smiled, "Yeah, I'm fine. I know he's busy with studies in America". "Well have a goodnight, Kagome". She nodded, "You too. Be careful on the road". Wendy laughed, opening the door. Her laughter stopped as she realized the figure who was standing in front of her.

"S-sota! What, what are you doing here?!".

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

Thank you for reading this chapter of "It Never Ends". I'd like to thank everyone who comments to the chapters I really enjoy reading them. Also thanks for everyone who chose me as one their favorite authors and Favorited the story.

Sadly, the next chapter is the last chapter of the series. "It Never Ends" is coming to an End. Ironic, huh? Well, if you want more Natsu and Kagome look for my new story "To Make Her Happy".

Thanks again, I love you all so very much. Comment on this chapter please. The next and last chapter will be uploaded on February 10th. Love you all :)

- ForevainLucy


	28. Chapter 28: It Never Ends

**It Never Ends**

**Chapter 28: It Never Ends**

"S-sota! What, what are you doing here?!", Kagome asked. Wendy stood frozen in front of Sota, processing everything. Sota laughed a bit, "Nice to see you again, Wendy". Wendy's eyes filled with tears as she ran to hug Sota. As they embraced he ran his fingers through her hair, smiling.

"Why were you gone for so long?" Wendy whispered into his ear. "I...I wanted to finish my course in America so I'd be able to be here" he said, breathing heavily warming her neck.

"Are you done with...your studies?" she hesitated. He let her go to wipe her teary eyes, "I...I'm here on a course for my last year"he confessed, looking at his feet. She looked at him, "How long?". Sota shook his head. "How long are you going to be here?". He sighed, "I'm going to be here for a month".

Wendy covered her face, crying into the sleeves of her shirt. Sota reached to comfort her, but Wendy pushed him away. She gave him a stare with tears in her eyes and ran to her car. "Wendy!" Sota screamed, but she pulled out the driveway, leaving the scene.

Meanwhile, Kagome was placing on her jacket when Sota walked in. "Wendy, officially hates me" he sighed. "She doesn't hate you, she's just mad that you didn't come to see her, but to finish your course to see her.". Sota looked at his sister, confused. "Just, just talk to the guys. I'll go find her." she smiled walking out the door.

Sota walked into the dining room, taking a seat with the rest of the guys. "Hey Sota" Jellal greeted, placing down his cards. Natsu smiled, nodding his head a bit. "Hey guys" Sota smiled, picking up some cards. "How can I make Wendy forgive me?". "I think you need to take her on a romantic date for a day" Jellal suggested.

Natsu looked at his phone, "Hey guys I have to go. Have a goodnight". "What is it? Your wife lonely" Gajeel asked. "N- Yes" Natsu said, grabbing his beer and heading for the door. "Well I better head out. I have to get a hotel room" Sota added, walking towards the door. "Bye" the guys unison playing the rest of the game.

**The Next Day**

Sota was dressed up in a red varsity jacket with a white tee and faded jeans. He had a basket and a bouquet of roses packed into the rental car. He sighed, "I hope she'll forgive me".

Meanwhile, Wendy was making her breakfast for the day. Wearing a white tank top and grey sweatpants, having her hair in a messy ponytail. "Bacon, Eggs, and Pancakes. Such a great taste" she sang playfully, cracking the eggs.

Her doorbell rang, she ran to see the visitor. "Yes" she smiled, opening the door. Sota smiled. "Why are you here?" Wendy asked, looking at him. "Because I brought some breakfast". "Sorry...but I'm kinda cooking breakfast right now". He begged, "Please come on a picnic with me". She sighed staring in his eyes, "Fine, but come in before my neighbors start to wonder".

Sota walked in, placing the basket on the coffee table. He looked around smiling silently in his thoughts. "I'm going to wash up, can you stop the food from cooking" Wendy said, bringing him back to reality. "Sure" he smiled, walking over to the kitchen.

Meanwhile Natsu, Jellal, and Gray were setting the table as Inuyasha, Koga, and Miroku brought in some groceries. "We have steak, vegetables, and the mix for the cake" Koga said, pulling out the ingredients. "All rights let's start cooking" Gajeel smirked walking in wearing an apron and chef hat.

Kagome, Lucy, and Levy were watching the little ones while the rest were getting their hair down. Toby and Josh were playing with their action figures as Ai joined with her Barbie doll. Hana was pretending to braid Kagome's hair, giggling at Sakura in her mother's arms smiling.

"Can you imagine what the guys are doing in the house?" Lucy began. "Destroying the House" Levy said, tickling Sakura. The rest nodded, sighing.

Sota was finishing setting the table when Wendy walked into the room. "I thou- you didn't bring dinner did you?" She stated, sitting on the blanket placing the plates in front of them. "Um no sorry...I lied a-" He started but got his lips stolen by Wendy. She smiled giggling silently looking at his shocked face.

Sota stole Wendy lips as she began to pick up some pancakes. Wendy twitched as some syrup dropped on her foot. Sota looked down, shyly smiling. Their eyes met and they began laughing.

He reached towards a box and smiled, "Nothing would make me feel better if you would marry me. I want to spend every day and every night in your embrace. I was torn every since the day I left. I don't want to be separated from you no more. Wendy, Will you marry me?".

The girls walked into the house to see it covered in floor. "BOYS!" Lucy hollered. The men peaked around the corner, with powder on their faces. Kagome, Ayame, and Sango tried not to laugh.

**One Year Later**

"Toby! Put your shoes back down" Lucy scolded, looking at the five year old giggle. "Stup! You Poop" Ai said, pushing Josh down. Natsu and Gajeel began walking away slowly. "Ai, apologize to him. Where did you learn that from anyway?" Jellal glared. "Daddy, Uncle Natsu and Gajeel" she giggled. Jellal shot his eyes at the two.

The little ones were laughing at the scene. "Fight! Fight! Fight!" they cheered. The girls were laughing and smiling when the college students walked into the door.

Romeo, Rin, Wendy, and Sota stood shocked at what was happening. Everyone stopped as they spotted them. The little ones giggling. "Mature much" Sota finally said passing them.

"Excuse him..." Wendy smiled, disappearing into a nearby room. "Natsu, Gajeel how have you been" Romeo asked hugging them. Rin followed behind, chatting with the females.

Juvia walked out the kitchen, "Dinner is ready". Gray walked over, licking the frosting off her cheek into the dining room. Her face flushed red, trying to hide her embarrassment.

Everyone gathered at the table, passing dishes around, and enjoying each others company. "It's too spicy" Inuyasha complained pushing his meal away. "What are you saying? There's other food to eat." Gray reminded him. "It's spoiled" Inuyasha growled.

Soon there was food being thrown. The kids were cheering, as the wife's and fiancees cleared the table. Natsu grabbed the mustard, aiming for Gray he missed slashing Kagome in mustard. Everyone paused.

Kagome threw the food in the trash and walked out the room. "You should... um.. comfort her" Sota suggested, clearing his throat.

He walked into the living room, seeing Kagome hovering over the sofa. Everyone was watching in silence. He walked over, gulping. As he went to reach, she planted a cream pie in his face. She laughed, unexpectedly he grabbed her by her waist. He kissed her, smearing the cream pie on her face.

Josh crawled over secretly, tugging on Natsu's pants "Uncle and Auntie, Get a room". Everyone began laughing.

This is just the start of everyone's life's for a happily ever after. Let's just say it's a roller-coaster of love. Because it never does end, but always begins.

Kagome closed her book, smiling. She spun a little in her chair. "The story has only begun" sighing, she turned off her light.

**The End**

* * *

I'd just liked to say before the end of this chapter, I love you all and I loved the support everyone gave to me. I really enjoyed reading the comments, I liked the ideas you guys gave me. I really, truthfully thank you from the behind of my heart. Once again, Thank you, remember it's only the beginning love you all.

Sequel of It Never Ends, "Endless Love" comes out March 31st. Check out my Tumblr page to read more about it. Hope you guys enjoyed this story, Love you guys to Pluto and back. - ForevainLucy


End file.
